Hidden Joke
by Lady Healer
Summary: Sometimes, there are moments that decide who you're going to be. For her, the judgment came due to her birth. A secret now revealed. With two lives now one, she going to prove them wrong. Or will she?
1. The worlds split

Disclaimer: I own nothing. I don't own Batman or any characters from DC and I don't own Buffy. There are a handful of quotes from a Buffy episode in this chapter and one in the summary. This story was inspired by cloudleonsgurl. Enjoy!

**Chapter one: The worlds split**

It was the gross, waxy demon's fault. Buffy was sure of it. She was out looking for a couple of nerds that were being slightly bit of a pain, minding her own business when she was attacked by him, her, it? Ok, maybe she insulted it by asking it if it had ate them. Doubt it. Before it had poked her, she could keep the two realities separate. One is real and the other was a nightmare she only dreamed about. See simple.

Not anymore.

"Let go of me!" She struggled against the nurses that had her backed into the corner of the white room. She could see a bed with straps on it behind one of them. They had her arms pinned down and she had no slayer strength to aid her. And what happen to it? If someone was drugging her again she was going to have their rib cage as a hat.

"Elizabeth! Calm down. You're going to hurt yourself!" The tallest said as he reached for the needle in his pocket.

Her name was Buffy Summers! Not Elizabeth Winters! Not that they would listen to that. She growled and kicked him in the knee and then slammed her foot down on the second one's foot. Jerking her left arm free, she punched the one holding the needle in the face.

He cursed and backed a couple steps away. "She's going hurt us if not herself. We are going to have to strap her down."

She lifted her leg to kick out again and froze, finding herself standing outside the rental house that she had been checking out before the demon had attacked. She blinked. Glancing at the sides for signs of the demon, she found none. She frowned and began to walk towards home.

She was Buffy Anne Summers. In 1981 she was born in LA to a Joyce and Hank Summers. For the first fifteen years of her life she had lived a normal if slightly boring life. Then she was called as the slayer—a mystical warrior against the forces of darkness. That was when her life turned upside down.

Buffy paused outside of a graveyard. It was the very graveyard that her mother was buried in a year ago. She bit her lip in indecision before moving down the familiar paths to the grave of Joyce Summers. She stopped upon reaching the grave. Minutes passed as she just stared at the tombstone. "I suck at this." She tugged at the left sleeve of her coat. "I wis… scratch that. Evil word. I would like to say that everything is alright. That we are doing fine without you. We're not. It's a mess. I don't have a first clue how you did all this—taking care of everyone and everything. I'm trying and it's falling apart at the seams."

She knelt down and gently traced her mother's name. "I miss you so much. I need help and I don't know who to turn to. Giles left and everyone else has their own problems to deal with." She shook her head and looked up at the stars. "I put on a mask of being alright and most of them buy it, I think. That I'm getting to the point of being alright with being alive again. I'm not. A large part of me still wis—" She bit her lip to stop the word from finishing. "Wants to be dead again."

Buffy stood up and began to pace in front of the grave. "I know something is wrong. Since they have brought me back I keep have these dreams of this girl, and there are powerful and vivid. Then I wake up and I can't remember anything. It feels like I'm just blank. I can't feel. I'm drowning. Then the whispers start, but before I can make out the words I remember. I'm Buffy. But it doesn't feel like I'm supposed to be."

She stopped in her pacing and stared down at the tombstone. "Tonight, I was attack by a demon and something happen. One moment I was here in Sunnydale and then I wasn't. I was her—the girl in my dreams. I still feel like I'm supposed to be her, Mom." Buffy sighed and looked to the stars in the night sky. "I have her memories. I think that what the dreams were. Something the demon did made them clearer I think, or removed the block. I don't know."

"What I do know is that she is a seventeen year old little girl who goes by the name of Elizabeth Anne Winters. You're her mother there too, though she doesn't know who her father is. You get pretty uncomfortable with that question, so I'm thinking that the answer is not of the good." She shook her head. "She was born and raised in Gotham City. A city protected by the Batman. But he failed to protect her. A year ago, something attacked her, not physically, but mentally? God did it hurt."

Buffy wrapped her arms around herself. "It hurt so badly, Mama." A tear slipped down her face. "It was like something was trying to tear me in half and then force me into a mold two times too small. I'm… God… She's so scared. She's currently in a mental hospital due to a 'mental breakdown'. Mama, she feels so helpless. It took everything I had just to remember that I'm not her, that I am Buffy, to fight."

Buffy knelt down to touch her mother's name once last time when her surroundings shifted. The grave yard was gone. Instead she was in a plain white room, seating in a chair with her knees pulled against her chest.

"You mean she could be like she was? She could be Elizabeth again?" Buffy's eyes widened when she heard her mother's voice. Dunking her head down she glanced through brown strands of hair. Her Mom was sitting in the chair next to her, clenching her hands together as she waited for the doctor's response. Next to her mother was hers, no, Elizabeth's step-father, David Winters.

"Mrs. Winters, you have to understand the severity of what's happened to your daughter. For the past year she's been in an undifferentiated type of schizophrenia."Doctor said, leaning forward in his chair. "Elizabeth's delusion is multilayered. She even believes she's some type of hero."

It has been three years since her Mom had been married to David. They had been talking about trying for a child a couple months before the attack. She was exited… NO. NO. Buffy closed her eyes. This world was not hers. She was not Elizabeth! She needed to wake up. It was getting harder to remember that she was Buffy, not Elizabeth. Being Elizabeth was starting to seem more real. Or maybe she wanted it to be.

"The slayer." Her mother commented.

She glanced at her mother again. Was one world false? Was this the demon's fault? Or were these memories real? Was there another answer? Was she going crazy?

"Slayer, right. But that's only one level. She's also created an intricate latticework to support her primary delusion. In her mind, she's the central figure in a fantastic world beyond imagination. She's surrounded herself with friends most with their own superpowers… who are as real to her as you and me. More so, unfortunately… Together they face grand overblown monsters… both imaginary and rooted in actual myth."

She had died twice, and yet, she had not died at all. Two lives? One life? Same reality? Different reality? Past life or current life? Someone else's life? Eliza… NO, Buffy grabbed at her head as the reality around her blurred out of focus. She was falling.

A pair of arms caught her. The person gently lowered her to the grassy floor. "Easy there, Slayer. I'd gotcha. It's gonna be alright. The Powers are going to help make it right. Though gotta say we didn't foresee your witchy friend having the mojo to rip you out of your second life."

Buffy blinked several times, before glancing at her surroundings. She was back in the graveyard, laying next to her mother's tombstone. She looked back at the person that broke her fall and bit back a groan. "What do you want Whistler?" She pushed herself up to a sitting position and paused. "And what do you mean by a second life?"

"Just that. When you died that last time, the Powers allowed your soul to be reborn in another world to give you a chance at a destiny free life in order to repay you for your duties here." Whistler hovered over her for a moment before he leaned back against a different tombstone. "That's why your been feeling off since they brought you back. You're neither fully here nor there. The soul is split. You might be mentally here, but the major part of your soul is there or vice a versa. You haven't been fully in one place in one year. It's upsetting the balance."

Buffy frowned. "The balance?"

"The balance between good and evil." Whistler put his hands into his pockets. "Willow, bringing you back to this plane when you had already been reborn, tipped the scale too far on the side of good. It allowed the other side to receive a blank check to do what it wants. However, when the demon attacked you tonight, it gave the side of good a small opportune moment to void that check."

"How exactly?"

"It broke the seal that was blocking your memories. By doing that, it tether both your memories and your soul more tightly to your second life, hence why you keep flashing to the other world. It is because of that very fact that will allow the Powers to fully restore you to your second life and return the balance to what it was. Well, with your consent anyways."

"What will happen is I stay in this world?"

"The First Evil, the thing that created all the other evil things, gets to come out and play. And this time, it won't be on a different plane while it's working."

Buffy closed her eyes. "The world would go to hell in hand basket, wouldn't it?"

Whistler nodded. "That's the basic of it."

Buffy glanced up at the stars for several moments before she nodded to herself and stood. "When do I have to leave?"

"Now."

"What?" Buffy glared at Whistler. "What about my friends? My sister?"

Whistler raised his hands. "I'll explain it to them and give them your goodbyes, but it has to be now. Any later and the Powers won't be able to prevent the First from taking a foothold in this reality."

Buffy crossed her arms. "I don't want to forget this life when I go to the other one."

"You won't. The Powers had anticipated the request and agreed. It may have been easier on you if you didn't remember." Whistler raised his hands up in surrender at her glared and shrugged. "Just saying…You ready?"

Buffy frowned before she nodded. "If I find out you lied to me, I will be back to make your rib cage a hat."

Whistler smiled. "Don't doubt that. But seriously, Slayer, remember this, just because you can take the girl out of the slayer doesn't mean you can take the slayer out of the girl. Just in case you decide that normal isn't your thing. Oh, one last thing, the Powers are giving you a gift."

As Buffy opened her mouth to fire back a quip, the world shifted again. She glanced around. She was sitting in a corner of a white padded room. Her mother stepped through the door seconds later and smiled at her. "Elizabeth." Joyce knelt down next to her and gently tucks a lock of her hair behind her ear. "I remember, Sweetheart."

Tentatively, Buffy smiled back. "Mom?" Something was different. Her mother seemed relieved when she had entered. And what did she meant when she said, she remembered?

"Buffy, they…" Buffy eyes widened.

"Damn it, Joyce, admit it already." David snapped as he stomped into the room. "You adopted her, but she is obviously his daughter. She inherited his insanity. Face facts, she is the Joker's daughter and should stay lock up so she can't snap and hurt someone."

Buffy could feel her mouth dropping in shock. "What?"


	2. Tick Tock

Author Notes: I'll warn everyone right now that the timeline will probably get a little skewed, please just roll with it. I don't guarantee to get every detail right.

Anyways, enjoy the chapter!

**Chapter Two: Tick Tock**

Buffy stared at David. "I'm whose daughter?" she questioned as she turned her attention towards her Mom. Silently pleading for her to say it was a lie.

Joyce sent a glare over her shoulder at David before sighing. "Not exactly how I planned to have this conversation, but yes, biological, he is your father."

Buffy shook her head. "No." Hat. Whistler. She mentally snarled. Your ribs are becoming a hat. Normal life, my ass.

"Wait a minute…"David interrupted taking a couple steps towards them. "She's with us, like all the way with us?"

"No, I'm in lala land still." Buffy snapped.

David eyes widened. "Oh, God… I just…"

"Just what, decide to drop a bombshell where anyone could hear it? Thinking that because I went through a small breakdown that it is a sign of an apocalypse?" Buffy shook her head, pausing halfway through when she spotted one of the nurses standing outside the door with a frozen look of shock on her face. She groaned. "Excuse us, but can you please leave us alone?"

Joyce sighed as the nurse left the room. "David, I want you to leave the room."

"Joyce…"

"No." Joyce interrupted. "I told you the circumstances of Elizabeth's birth before I said yes to your proposal. You said you were fine with it. That you could deal... This isn't dealing. I know we have both been under a lot of stress. But that isn't an excuse. You need to take time to think about what you want before words are said that can't be taken back. I love you David, but I will only tell you this once, Elizabeth is my daughter, blood be damn. I will not turn my back on her."

"I thought I could." David countered as he closed his gray eyes. For several moments he just stood there before he turned his head away and opened his eyes to stare at the left wall. "This past year…" He shook his head. "I'm not sure I can anymore. Excuse me, ladies. You're right Joyce; I need time to think, before I shove my foot farther down my throat. I'll see you at home." David spared a quick glance at Buffy before turning and leaving the room.

Joyce sighed and leaned against the wall as she sat down. "I think we will have to tell him. I'm no good at keeping a secret. That and I don't want to lie to my husband."

"Mom?" Buffy questioned.

Joyce looked towards her and smiled. "I wasn't kidding when I said I remember, sweetie. That man, Whistler, I believe he was called, gave me a choice to remember the past life. I took it after he explained that I was your mother in your last life. That and the whole reason of your mental breakdown was a spell your friends cast that cause you to be caught between that life and this one. I'm glad I did."

"Thank god." Buffy hugged her mother. "I miss you."

"I miss you too." Joyce replied as she hugged her daughter tighter. Pulling back she looked at her daughter's hazel eyes. "Now, we need to figure out what we are going to do. The first step is to get you out of here."

"Obviously." Agreed Buffy.

"But, I believe that we should bring David into the loop." Joyce raised her hand when Buffy opened her mouth to protest. "He doesn't understand. Nearly a year ago, when he was taking you to your gymnastic lessons you just snapped with no warning. Just started crying out in pain before you started screaming and hitting. He nearly crashed into a lamp post before he managed to stop the car. As it was, he ended up with a crack jaw and had nightmares about it for weeks. Afterwards, you were lost in your other life, until now."

Buffy eyes widened. "Oh."

Joyce patted her arm. "I think he still blames himself, really."

"Why?" Buffy questioned. "My breakdown wasn't his fault."

"For not seeing the signs." She placed her hands in her lap. "I honestly believe that he once believed, and perhaps still does a little, that if he had caught those signs and manage to get the help you needed sooner that he could have spared you the pain you went through. He does care, honey."

Buffy crossed her arms. "He has a funny way of showing it."

Joyce raised an eyebrow. "He works three jobs just to make sure that you received the best medical help possible. He just lost hope of ever seeing the little girl he got to know over the years."

Buffy winced. "Sure, make me feel guilty." She shook her head. "He might not believe it. He might just think that we are both crazy. There is no proof to back it up."

"I know." Joyce said as she nodded. "But it a chance I'm willingly to take. He'll come around. You see."

Buffy studied her mother. "You have a plan, don't you?"

Joyce smiled. "Perhaps."

Buffy returned her mother smile and asked. "How did you know who my biological father was? I know the father spot on by birth certificate was blank." At her mother's raised eyebrow she continued. "What? Curious minds wanted to know."

Joyce sighed. "I knew your mother. She was an old friend from high school and we kept in contact. I was there at her wedding when she married Jack. If I remember right he was an engineer at…"She paused. "What was that place again? Oh! Ace Chemical Processing, Inc, I think." She shook her head. "He loved to tell Jokes."

Buffy laid a hand on her mother's shoulder. "Um, Mom, is this Jack person the Joker?"

"He very well might be." Joyce stated as she gently tuck some of Buffy's behind her ear. "It was after he had quit his job to be a stand-up comedian that things started to go down the hill for them. You see, he failed at being a comedian and so they started to have trouble paying their bills. He ended up turning to crime to gain the money needed."

Joyce leaned back against the wall. "In a nutshell, the crimes started to get worse and worse. Jeannie tried to reach him but it got harder to do. When she was about eight months pregnant, she gave up and called me for help. I asked my brother, who I failed to realized was a dirty cop, for help. He helped us fake her and yours death."

"What happen to her?"

"She's still alive and living in New York City, last I heard."

Buffy frowned. "Not that I'm not glad that you're my mom, because I so totally am, but why didn't she take me with her?"

"She didn't want him to find you in case he realized that she wasn't dead. With me taking you in, she could at least have a chance in detouring him away from you by saying she miscarried or that you died in birth."

Buffy raised an eyebrow. "Somehow, I get the impression that there is more to the story."

Joyce nodded. "There is, but it can wait until we have ice cream."

"Comfort food. Nice."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

A week and a half. Buffy closed her eyes. She has been here for a week and a half, but it felt so much longer. No longer did she talk about her pervious life. She denies that they ever existed. She tells the doctors what they want to hear and still the doctor will not let her go.

They don't believe her. It's too soon they say. They want to make sure she doesn't relapse. A tear slipped down her cheek. They're afraid. She could see it in the way they looked at her now. The distanced they kept. They now knew about her biological father and it was coloring their view of her. She wanted to scream.

"Elizabeth, are you alright in there?" A nurse poked her head in.

Quickly she wiped the tear away from her face. "I'm fine." She replied as she forced a small smile. "I'll be out in a little bit." They were watching her closer since the knowledge has been released. She was surprise that they haven't noticed that she hasn't been taking her meds. She had pretended too while hiding the drugs underneath her tongue until she could depose of them.

Buffy sighed as the bathroom door closed again and leaned her hands against the sink. She look into the mirror and stared at the familiar and yet strange face staring back at her. She looked so different. It wasn't her, but it was. Her face was very similar to her old one but she no longer had blond hair. It was light brown now. Her eyes were the same though.

Buffy frowned. She was pretty sure she was shorter in this life, by an inch maybe two. Why was she always short? She shook her head. It was a new start, a new life. Buffy snorted. It was a new everything. So who was she? Or a better question: who did she want to be?

Was she Buffy or Elizabeth? Was she both of them now or neither? The two lives were so very different. She shook her head. When she was Buffy she was forced into the role of a fighter, of a protector. And she fought it tooth and nail for a while. However, she still believes that she became a better person for it. But it made her harder to. All the pain she went through... All the decisions she had to make… Would her friends and sister understand the decision she made this time or would they feel like she had abandon them again? Did it matter?

She stared at her reflection. Elizabeth was softer. She never had to fight for her life. Buffy snorted. She didn't know how to fight, but she was very good at gymnastic. She didn't care about popularity like Buffy did at the beginning. She was quiet. She didn't have to make the hard decisions.

Buffy sighed and splashed her face with water. Maybe she was overacting about the doctors. Perhaps they could pick up her struggles about who she was and wasn't reacting about the knowledge of who her father was. Doubt it. Again she stared at her reflection before she nodded to herself. She was an Elizabeth, she decided, just a different one. Just who that Elizabeth would be she wasn't sure. Not quite Buffy, but not quite old Elizabeth either.

"Elizabeth?" The nurse called out again.

"Coming." She replied. One step at a time she would find out who she is again. But she wouldn't be alone. She didn't have to carry that burden anymore. She was free.

Elizabeth smiled. She had her mother by her side and right now that was what she needed. Everything else could wait.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Elizabeth sighed as she leaned back against the wall. One month has passed since she had been fully back to this life and still she was stuck in the mental hospital. She looked up at the sound of a door opening and groaned when she saw David walking in alone. "What do you want?"

"I'll admit that I might have deserved the attitude, but I came to talk." He stopped in front of her and gestured to the spot next to her. "May I?"

"Knock yourself out."

"Joyce told me that both you and she had led a pervious life." David stated as he sat next to her. "That, the reason you suffered a mental breakdown is because you were being pulled back to your pervious life. Frankly, it seems rather far-fetch."

"Far-fetch?" Elizabeth snorted. "Oh yeah, it's far-fetch alright. It's not like we have men running around in spandex and capes. No wait we have that. Let's see… "She continued, placing a finger against her jaw in a mock thinking pose." We don't have a person who can break the sound barrier without using a machine. Nope, there's that too. Saw the Flashy guy on TV. I know flying. Dang, that happened too. Superman much? " She glanced over at David. "Do you even want me to get started on the reported villains?"

David chuckled, "Ok, when putted like that… maybe not so impossible. I'm not saying that I believe it. It a lot to take in with no true proof, but" David shrugged, "I'm trying. It does explain a lot." He sighed, laying his arms over a bent knee. "I wanted you to know that in advance so you didn't have to worry about hiding or pretending, but it's not what I came to talk to you about."

Elizabeth crossed her arms. "What then?"

"To explain myself." He answered before pausing. "Your breakdown scared the hell out of me and not simply because you're the Joker's daughter by blood." He looked towards the ceiling before closing his eyes. "Back when I was younger, about late twenties, I was a cop. I was a decent cop, but throughout my short career as one I discovered I wasn't really cut out to be one. At least, not in Gotham, I didn't. I didn't have the stomach for it."

"And?"

He glanced at her. "Back then the Joker wasn't the Joker. He wasn't even insane. Not yet. Never could get his real name though. Always went by Jack or Joe Kure and his records were always messed up. Don't get me wrong he was a criminal back then and one of the worst, but nothing like he is today. Nothing." He shook his head. "I got to see part of his slipping into insanity and was nearly killed by him when he finally 'became' the Joker. If it wasn't for Batman, I have no doubt that I would be dead. It was after that I quit as a cop."

"My breakdown reminded you of his, didn't it?" Elizabeth questioned.

David nodded. "At first I was able to push the fears aside, saying that it wasn't the same, but the longer it went on the more I listened to them. And if they were right then everyone would be safer if you remained locked up. The world can't handle another Joker."

Elizabeth shuddered. "No it cannot." She turned and faced David. "I get that you were scared, that, you're still scared that I'll snap. I don't blame you. But I cannot help who I'm related to. But I can choose who I'm going to be. It won't be him, never him." She looked him straight in the eyes. "So what happens now?"

David slowly nodded. "How about a start over?"

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "What brought on this new attitude? Not saying that I don't agree with it. Just curious."

"I had several discussions with your mom." David shook his head and chuckled. "That and being stuck sleeping on the couch for a few weeks helped."

Elizabeth smiled. "Go Mom."

They turned their heads towards the door at the sound of footsteps and smiled when they saw Joyce enter. "So did you win?" David asked as he stood up.

Joyce smiled. "I did."

"Time to go home." David offered a hand towards Elizabeth. "Fresh start?"

She glanced at the hand before looking up at his face. "It won't be easy. I'm still not fond of you and I can tell that you're still unsure of me."

David shrugged. "Few things that are worthwhile are easy. But I'm willing to try. Are you?"

"Why not." Elizabeth stated as she grabbed his hand and allowed him to pull her up. "Now, let's get out of here."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"I'm telling you, his daughter is gonna join the clown here in the cell next to him one day." The Joker leaned forward in his chair as he overhears the guards' conversation from the hallway. "She has already proven to be nuts at what? Sixteen? Seventeen? Like hell I know. We just have to wait for her to break the law."

The Joker tilted his head to the side, his unnatural grin disappearing for a moment. "A daughter? Seventeen? Jeannie…"

"But Jim, didn't your wife say that she was released like a month ago because she had improved enough?"

The guard snorted. "Like that would stick." The guard hit the door with his baton. "Back to the wall, you clown!"

The grin returned and with a laugh he back against the wall, his cuffed hands resting against his legs. "Someone in a grumpy mood…"

"Shut it, you." The guard ordered while the other guard placed the food down on the table.

He waited for them to gesture him towards his food before asking, "What's the matter? Having a bad day?" He picked up the cup and took a sip, his grin stretching wider. "Oh, I know! Little wife didn't want to play. Shame." He glanced at the bigger guard out the corner of his eye. "Think she'll play with me?"

The larger guard rushed forward his baton raise high for a strike, his face becoming red with anger. "Son-of –a—"

The Joker slammed his cup against the edge of the table shattering it. He sliced a ragged piece across the guard's throat. Moving quickly he impaled the second guard in the jugular as he fumbled with his communicator.

He waved his finger at the guard, tsking. "Now, now, no telling." He laughed as he scooped up the keys off the smaller dead guard and unlock his cuffs. He hopped on the body of the larger guard with a grin and bent down to whisper, "Psst. Don't you worry. I'll take good care of her!" He laughed as he stood up. "She can be the new mommy to my brat! Well, once I find her, that is."

He jumped off the guard and made his way out of the door. "Sweetie! Daddy's coming!" Laughing, he wonders if his bat was back again or not. The other one wasn't as much fun. Ah, that could wait, for now, he had a few people to visit. Starting with **her**.


	3. Robin 3, 2, 1 Action

3. Chapter Three: Robin 3, 2, 1. Action.

Disclaimer: There are quotes from the DC comics and some quotes from Buffy.

Author notes: Ok, a couple of things. I did borrow some aspects from the reboot of the comics; however the reboot never happened in this universe.

Just as a heads up warning… I have not read ever comic dealing with batman. In fact I'm still fairly new to the comics. So if I get a detail wrong, please let it go. I'm not going for hard core cannon.

**Chapter Three: Robin 3, 2, 1. Action.**

Batman jumped from the ledge of the building and allowed himself to free fall for several moments, enjoying the feeling of the wind pushing against his body. Two months left to go and Bruce will be back from helping David Zavimbe set up his base in Africa. After nearly a year of filling in for him as Batman due to his disappearance, the true dark knight of Gotham will be back. He will finally be able to be himself again. Dick Grayson—Nightwing.

He smiled as he flipped and released the grappling line. This past year had taught a lot about himself. Say what you want about Bruce Wayne, you wear either one of his "suits" you're going to come out stronger if it doesn't drive you mad first, that is.

He swung his body over to the next roof top and landed next to his Robin, Bruce's son, Damian Wayne. And a brat that no one could stand. Not a first anyways, or at all, in some people cases.

"Must you waste time?" Robin grumbled as he matched Batman's pace to the next building as they made their way towards the Police HQ where the bat-signal was shinning. They knew what it was about. The Joker had escaped Arkham this morning.

"Where's the fun in that?" He asked. Damian had a tendency to grow on you when you least expected it. He had made some pretty impressive improvements over the year, but he still had some ways to go. Soon he will become Bruce's main partner, like the other Robins before him. He was sure the boy was excited about working with his father again despite the dread he was sure Damian was feeling. The last time didn't go over so well.

He jumped, and used his cape to slow his decent onto the police's rooftop. One thing was for sure, he wasn't going to miss the cape. "You rang, Commissioner Gordon?"

The Commissioner nodded. "I'd assume you already know that the Joker has escaped again."

"We do."

"He may have a target this time," Gordon commented "a seventeen year old by the name of Elizabeth Winter. A month ago she was released from Mercy Mental Health Clinic. "

He motioned Robin to remain quiet when he opened his mouth to comment and received a scowl in reply. What did the teenager do that drew the Joker's attention from Arkham?

"She is the Joker's biological daughter." The Commissioner answered his unasked question.

What? Dick stared at the Commissioner in shock, thankful that the cowl covered the majority of his face. He wasn't sure if his poker face held as it was. The Joker had a daughter…Did Bruce know about this?

"If he was unaware of her before, he no longer is. A nurse at the clinic blabbed about the relation to her husband who therefore told his fellow guards at Arkham." Gordon sighed. "We have already contacted the girl's parents and warned them of the dangers. Despite the warnings, they have turned down police protection."

He looked the Commissioner in the eyes. He was tired of losing people to this madman. He couldn't blame him, so was he. The Joker had taken too much already. But too few people believe that the police can protect them from him anymore. Still, most would still accept the protection. So why didn't they?

Most likely, the girl is an innocent that will need to be protected, but there are a couple other possibilities that needed to cancel out first. Need to make sure that she won't follow in her biological daddy's steps.

He gave Gordon a small nod in farewell and slipped back into the shadows with Robin following at his heels. Can't blame the girl for breaking down, if he had found out that his father was the Joker he would have had a mental break down too. If, that was what it was.

He leaped off the ledge, released a grappling line and swung to the next rooftop. Just around the time when the reins were about to be handed over, one last curve ball was thrown for his time as Batman. Well played, Gotham.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Elizabeth stared at the entranced of Gotham Public High School from the passenger side of her mother's car before looking back at her Mom. "I'm perfectly fine with just taking the test to pass my GED, cause you know, passed high school once already."

"Nice try, sweetheart." Joyce commented as she smiled. "But if I could survive repeating high school, then so can you." She shrugged. "Besides, who knows, it might be fun."

"You do remember High School, right? " Elizabeth questioned with a raised eyebrow. "Would you have gone if you had remembered attending the first time?"

"Not for all the money in the world." Joyce confessed with a wince.

"See, should so totally skip."

Joyce shook her head before pulling her daughter into a hug. "You'll be fine." Pulling back she looked her daughter in the eyes. "You have a world of strength in your heart. You just have to believe in yourself. You're a wonderfully person and if they can't see that, well then, it's their loss."

"Thanks Mom." Elizabeth replied with a smile before she shrugged. "Totally not convinced that I should attend high school, but it does mean a lot that you believe in me." She paused a moment before adding. "High school is a very unslayable evil."

Joyce laughed before nodding in agreement. "It should be easier without that…What was it called again?"

"Hellmouth?"

Joyce nodded. "Yes that."

"Maybe. It'll still have all the other drama though, including evil teachers." Elizabeth shrugged before glancing out the window and sighed. "I should go. Wish me luck."

"Good luck." As Elizabeth stepped out of the car, Joyce called out. "Um, honey?"

"Yes?" She replied, turning back towards her mom.

There was a teasing smile on her mother's face. "We will be able to skip blowing up the building on graduation day, right?"

Elizabeth laughed, before nodding. "Save for evil mayors turn snakes, I think it's a safe bet. It could've been fun though." She waved at her mom and started towards the building with a smile on her face.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

"Nice lair." Dick commented as he walked down the first staircase into the area of the communication array part crime lab aspect of Tim's new secret base. "I think you're starting to rival Bruce on the level of security you put into a base. Took me a couple of tries, but I'd managed to sneak through."

Tim smirked. "Who said you managed?" He hit a couple of commands on the keyboard and pulled up the video footage of the last couple of attempts. After a few minutes of watching Dick's past tries, he clicked the screen off. "I took pity." He swirled his chair around. "Still, it helped me discover some of the weak points. Thanks."

"Sure, break my delusions. And here I thought you liked me." Dick shrugged and leaned against the wall before gesturing towards the desk on the side. He smirked. "Might want to check your bottom desk drawer."

Tim eyed Dick warily before raising out of his seat to walk towards the drawer in question. He knelt down and studied the exterior looking for any signs of a possible trick his elder brother may be playing. Slowly, he pulled the drawer opened and snorted. There, on top of the pile was a piece of paper with Dick's handwriting simply stating: Hi Timmy. Figured out how I got in yet?

Tim frowned. "Some of the past attempts were real while others were a diversion, weren't they?"

Dick nodded. "Figure out which ones were which?"

Tim grinned. "Not yet, but I have a few theories along with when and how you managed to get in without triggering any my alarms."

"Let me know when you have it all figured out." Dick replied as he returned the grin. "I'll confirm whether you have it right or not." He stuck his hands into his pockets. "Ever think about going back and finishing high school?"

"Not really. It will be easy enough to attain a GED." Tim replied as he poured himself a glass of water. "Why?"

Dick shrugged and watched as Tim took a sip of water. "The Joker has a daughter."

Tim spat out his water in a cough. "What? Please say you're kidding."

He shook his head. "DNA analysis confirmed it." It was good to have brothers. "She is around your age."

Tim shook his head. "Does Bruce know about her?" He questioned as he walked back towards his computer. A foot away from his chair he paused and glared at the boy sitting in it.

"Of course father knows. He isn't some second rate like you Drake." Damian sneered as he uploaded the information from the flash drive into the computer. "Your security is pathetic."

"Really?" Tim scowled. "Did you finally manage to get in on your own, Damian, after several dozen fail attempts the past two months or did you have to follow Dick in?" Tim let his hand hover over the keyboard. "Want to find out which one it was? I assure you, if I hadn't lightened the defenses around the east side you would be taking an overdue nap right now."

Did he mention how much he loved having brothers? Dick walked towards them with hands raised slightly in a surrender mode. "Sheath your claws, you two and let's get back to business." He shook his head and crossed his arms. "Bruce does know, but only because we had the joy of surprising him with the information last night."

Damian swatted Tim's hand away from the keyboard before punching in the command to pull up the information he had just put into the computer. "Elizabeth Winter was submitted to Mercy Mental Health Clinic about a year ago suffering from schizophrenia. A month ago she had recovered and was released. From the information we uncover thus far she has no criminal record."

"I'm assuming that this has something to do with the Joker's escape. Did she aid it? Arrange it? Is it a possibility that she following in his footsteps?" Tim frowned as he read the information on the screen. "Hang on. How did anyone know that she was the Joker's daughter? Her birth certificate is blank on her father side. Is the biological mother still alive?" He flipped to the next screen. "Ignore that question. Was the mother a rape victim?"

"The jury is still out on that question." Dick replied. "Mathew Cole was one of the security guards at Arkham that Joker killed in his escape. It was his wife, Juliana, which apparently discovered the connection and blabbed. It went downhill from there until it landed in the Joker's lap."

"So the daughter may yet become a victim." Tim mused. "Or part of the problem."

"Feel free to add her to your list." Damian commented as he crossed his arms.

Tim sighed. "Not letting that go, are you?"

"Should I?"

"She has started to attend school again at Gotham Public High School." Dick interrupted, before the two could get into another spat. "So, feel like going back to school?"

Tim smiled. "Let me see what I can dig up first."

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She missed Willow and Xander. Elizabeth sighed as she placed the books she wouldn't need over the weekend back into her locker. She would've at least had some fun with them here. Her first week of school had ended and already she couldn't wait until the year was over.

She hadn't made any new friends yet. Acquaintances, yes, friends, a big no. They just seem so petty and immature. Was she like that when she was younger? She winced as she pulled out her history book and added it to her bag. She probably was, at least, a smidgeon.

It was hard to connect with anyone here. The friends she did have in this life more or less shunned her after her stay inside the mental hospital except for a few. And they're having a hard time understanding her now

She grabbed a few of her notebooks and added them to her bag. It wasn't their fault. They knew nothing about her pervious life and were probably confuse about some of the changes she went through. She wasn't going to tell them either. It was causing the distance between them to grow bigger. But they were trying and she was thankful for that.

Elizabeth jumped as the locker next hers was slammed shut. She glanced to the left side and noticed a tall blonde male storming down the hallway.

"Geez, what's his problem?" A brunette girl to her right muttered.

The shorter brunette gently shut her locker. "I heard that one of the guards killed at the Arkham breakout was his uncle."

"So? It doesn't give him the right to slam lockers around. It nearly gave me a heart attack."

"Can you be any more callous?" Elizabeth snapped as she shut her locker door and walked towards the front entrance. She exited out of the doors and paused as she saw the kid from before by the outer gate of the campus.

She bit her lip in indecision before she walked towards him. "I'm sorry for your loss."

He looked at her moment, his eyes unsure, before he shoved his hands in his pockets. "Thanks. I'm Collin Hunter and you are?"

"Elizabeth." She glanced to her right and spotted her step-father car in the parking lot. "I got to go, but I hope they catch the bastard responsible."

"Me too." Collin muttered, before giving Elizabeth a slight smile. "You're different. "

"So I'd been told." She wave goodbye and walked towards David's car.

((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((()))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

She was so tiny. Red Robin observed as he sat perched on the roof opposite of the Winter's home. Even though he read her stats, he felt the spawn of the Joker would at least be taller. He continued to watch her as she sat at her desk working on an assignment from school.

He shook his head. So far his research had yielded barely anything more then what the others had found. He wasn't surprised. Except for the break down she seemed just like an average teen, but, there were irregularities.

Irregularities, that didn't seem to begin until after her breakdown. He watched as she paused in her studies as her adopted mother poked her head into the room. Earlier, he had watched several different video footages that the mental clinic had as well as read the doctor's notes. For nearly a year she was fairly docile, save for the few times she struggled. But even during those times it was obvious that she didn't know how to fight. The moves were wild and sloppy.

That changed two and half months ago. The moves became sharp, focused. She suddenly knew where and how to hit. But where did she learn to fight? Her delusions as a superhero wouldn't have been able to teach her the discipline. And there was no record of her attending any martial arts school. The closest she came to it was her gymnastic training.

After the mother and daughter left the room he waited several moments before swinging down and climbing through her bedroom window. As he glanced around the room he again noted that it didn't differ much from an average teen, perhaps a little neater than most, but that's it.

He started his search on the left side of her room where the bookshelf stood to the right side of the closet door. He fingered the five ribbon metals hanging from the hook from the end of the bookshelf. Two gold's, two silver's, and one bronze's gymnastic medals for five years straight save for year she spent in the mental hospital and the current. That was mildly impressive even if they weren't Olympic level.

"He knows?" Elizabeth exclaimed from the other room. "And I'm just now getting told about this? What if he comes after us? Are the police doing anything?"

Briefly he looked towards the open door before he carefully scanned the shelves, taking note of the books and music.

"I.. it's not like before. I don't know if I'll be able to…"

Elizabeth's voice sounded unsure and stressed. What was different than before? Before what: the mental hospital? Do what? He wondered as he flipped through some loose papers on the third shelf before he dismissed the bookshelf.

"It's not the same. I'm not the same."

Not the same, how? He thought, slightly annoyed at the broken sentences he was overhearing. Was she talking about her schizophrenia condition or something else? He moved to her desk and woke her computer up. He quickly punched in the command to look back into her internet history. Google searches for different historical events and atlases.

"You don't have to do anything. Just be careful. Just in case the cops are right and he does go after you."

Curiously, he pulled up a couple of the atlases searches while he listened to conversation between mother and daughter. The search was over a half a month old, so it wouldn't have been for school. The atlases were of the cities in the state of California, specifically near LA. Didn't her delusions take place in a made up city by LA? A place called Sunnydale?

"If you see any traces of him, I want you to run. Do you understand me? Don't try to fight him, my brave one, just get out of there."

The mother had sound advice, he noted. It was too bad that by the time someone realize it was the joker, it was often too late.

"The police weren't positive if he would come after us. It was just the knowledge that you were his daughter was possibly the last thing mentioned before he broke out." There was a brief pause before the step-father continued. "They offered protection…"

"That's working well" Elizabeth interrupted sarcastically. "Better than being hounded for being their top suspect like before, I guess."

Top suspect? Before? Red Robin paused in his searched as he looked back at the doorway. She grew up and lived in Gotham her whole life. He has never seen her name on the suspect list on any crime. Did he miss something?

He grabbed a flash drive from his utility belt and downloaded the contents of her computer to look over in greater detail later. He doubted he would find anything. The more he searched the more she appeared to be an average teen that may be in need of his help later, but he didn't want to leave a venue open. Not with the pieces he can't explain like the tidbits in the current conversation.

"You mean in the?" David questioned.

"Yep." Elizabeth answered.

In the what? Red Robin questioned, wondering if this family would ever finish a sentence. Looking down he spotted her waste can. There was a corner of a bag poking out from the papers it was buried under. There was a part of a logo showing. He reached in and pulled out a still seal prescription bag.

"We turned down the protection." Joyce stated.

"Why? Wouldn't some protection be better than none?"

Why did they decline protection, he echoed Elizabeth question in his mind as he opened the bag. Inside the bag was one bottle of medicine. He pulled it out of the bag and studied the label. It was the meds that her doctor prescribed her.

He snorted. There goes the doctor's theory of the medicine stabilizing her condition. If she wasn't taking her medicine then was she still stable? Or was there something bigger going on and meds simply had no part of the solution? If so, why buy them? Unless, it was part of the doctor's condition for her release.

"Usually, but I can see two possibilities happening." David paused a moment before he continued. "One, the Joker comes after us and uses the police force to his advantage or the Joker wasn't coming after us but takes the protection as a challenge and comes after us anyways."

"You really have no faith in the cops protecting us, do you?" Elizabeth questioned.

"Do you?" He challenged her. "Did they ever protect you before?"

"I always had to protect myself. They never believe a word I said."

She was a victim before? Where were the reports? Red Robin looked up from the bottle. Who attacked her? And why didn't the police believe her? A dirty cop? Did she try a different one? There is no way the commissioner could've know about this. He wouldn't have let such behavior slid if he knew.

"Don't get me wrong. There are a lot of good cops on the force and they will try their best but against someone like the Joker our best hope is if Batman is on the case."

At the sound of footsteps, he slipped a sample of the medicine into his utility belt and escaped back out the window. He closed the window three-fourths of the way before he paused. He wanted to test something. Firing a grappling line he returned to roof he started out on.

He watched as Elizabeth entered the room and turned towards her desk before pausing and slowly turned back to the window. For several moments she stared at the window. She then turned her head and observed the room around her. Her gaze paused in some areas of the room longer than others. She walked to the window and glanced outside, to the streets, to the walls, and then to the roofs. "Leave us alone."She stated before she shut the window the rest of the way and pulled the curtains closed.

He pulled further back into the shadows. There was no way she could've spotted him. So who did she believe she was talking to: the Joker, any member of the bat clan, or just in general?

Despite was it looked like on paper, she wasn't an average teen. Red Robin he stared at the covered window. An average teen would have failed to notice, at first, that the window was open when it was original shut. Or they wouldn't have questioned it and assume that it had always been open. They wouldn't have stopped to study the room.

He came here to obtain some more information in order to rule out if she needed protection or was going to become a problem. Instead he was leaving with more questions.

Red Robin shook his head. Look like he was going back to school.

(((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((((())))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))))

Carefully, Tim leaned against his crutches as the limo pulled away while he stared at the entranced to Gotham Public High School. This would be his first day back at his second try at senior year and school had started a week ago. Can't say he missed it.

As he made his way up to the doors he scanned his surroundings for the Joker's daughter, Elizabeth Winters. She had started back at school the previous week and already she was surrounded in mystery. He didn't like it. For every question answered another two pop up.

"Hey, isn't that Tim Wayne?" A tall brunette whispered to her friend beside her. "Wasn't he, like, nearly killed a while back?"

"Mm-hmm." The blonde answered back. "I heard his injury cause his engagement to end."

When were they going to let that go? Tim wondered, annoyed, as he passed them without commenting. Tam was just a friend. Maybe. She wasn't speaking to him outside of business since he didn't tell her about faking her father's death. Besides, he doubted he would have time for a "normal" relationship anytime soon.

"Hey, wasn't he a dropout from another school?" A tall blonde guy remarked from his left.

A small redhead peaked out from behind the blonde. "An extremely rich and sexy dropout, maybe. He can come visit me anytime. Yum! "

"Hey!"

Count to ten. Tim commanded himself before snorting. Or a recital of PI, as Alfred once suggested. As he reached for the doors he paused as he spotted his target from the corner of his eyes. She was sitting, underneath the cover of one of the few trees on campus. A book was propped against a raised knee and a lollypop in her mouth.

How did she get released from the hospital as quickly as she did? Her Mom did lay pressure on the doctor, sure, but one doesn't go from mentally ill to fine with a snap of their fingers. The doctors claimed that the drugs were being a huge help, but his search in her home showed that she hadn't taken a single pill of her medicine. It's been a month since her release and yet she seems fine regardless of not taking her meds.

How did she get better? Or did she?

She looked up from her book to glance at her watch and frowned. She sighed, placing the book back in her backpack and made her way to the doors. She paused briefly beside him before reaching for the door. "Here, I'll get the doors for you."

Tim smiled. "Thank you. I'm Tim, by the way."

She returned the smile as he walked through the door. "Elizabeth." Giving him a small wave she started to make her way to her classroom as she called over her shoulder. "Have a nice day Tim."

He watched her disappeared down the hallway. What if he was looking at this wrong? There was no sign that said she was getting better, just that she did. That could be wrong. But perhaps the better question would be what caused the illness to begin with. Did something influence it? Or was he poking at a ticking bomb.

Somehow he has a feeling this investigation was going be headache inducing. It's a good thing he enjoyed a challenge because he still wasn't sure if she was a threat or the one in danger. Both?

As she turned the corner he began to make his way to his own classroom. Still, step one could be crossed off. Contact had been made.


	4. Ties Within

**Chapter Four: The Ties Within**

It was frustrating, Elizabeth mentally declared while shifting her weight to her right foot as she pivots inward on her right heel. She moved her right arm to the right and then curved it down and allowed it to pass her abdomen with her palm facing up. In her old life, she could do these moves effortlessly. Now, she had to focus on them like she once did when she first learned.

Her body didn't have the muscle memories that her previous body had built up. It didn't have the same build either. It was throwing her balance off in her stances. Slowly she brought the left arm towards the right until her palms were facing each other, almost like she was holding a ball. It felt similar to when she had switched bodies with Faith, except Faith's body was conditioned to fight. She shifted her weight back to her left leg as she brought her right foot near her left. Thank god, she chose to do gymnastic in this life. She actually had better agility then before. It made it slightly easier to correct her balance, too.

"You're good. Real good." David commented from the kitchen entrance on her left. "That's Tai Chi, right?"

She turned her body to the right and took a step with her right leg. "I used to be better. " She replied as she shifted the majority of her weight forward while pushing the back of her hand forward at eye level and pressed her left hand down towards her left hip. "Did Mom kick you out of the kitchen?"

"Yes. I can make a mean breakfast, but suppers…" He shook his head and leaned against the doorframe. "So, this Tai Chi thing, you learned it in your previous life, right? I don't remember seeing you do any of this stuff before till now."

"Yep. Buffy's life." She extended her left arm with her palm up and turned the right palm down while shifting her weight back to her left leg. "So, is it just me, or does it sounds like you're finally starting to really believe the pervious life thing?"

"A bit." He replied as he crossed his arms. "I can only take so much of the evidence being slapped in my face before I'd start to give a little. You're different than before. There this quiet strength around you now that you lacked before, even in the moments that you seem unsure of yourself. Definitely more lippie. "

Elizabeth laughed. "Gee, thanks." She pulled both arms downward and raised them across her body in an arc towards the left at shoulder level.

"I'm going to need a stick." David stated before he paused in thought. "Possible a gun."

"Uh, why?" She questioned as she turned back to the right while bringing the left hand close to the right wrist and pressed both hands forward with the palms facing each other in front of her chest.

"I'm going to need something to chase the boys off when they finally smarten up to realize what an amazing young woman you are. Wouldn't exactly be living up to step-father status if I didn't, now would I?"

She blushed. "I wouldn't say amazing. I'm still not sure who I am."

"What teenager is?" David chuckled. "All part of growing up. You'll be fine. It'll come together in the end. So where did you learned Tai Chi? A dojo?"

"Nope." She replied, popping the p. She shifted her weight to her right leg and pressed her hands forward. She allowed a smirk to emerge when she gave her answer. "Vampire boyfriend."

"Vampire boyfriend?" David repeated slowly. "Ok, now you're kidding me."

"Totally not." She laughed. "Vampires do exist in the other world that I lived in. It was usually them that I was fighting. Angel is a vampire, just not an evil one. That's rare. Like extremely, one time only rare. Well there Spike, but I'm not sure where to place him. He did help us save Dawn, though, so maybe on the good side now. Anyways, Angel's history is completely complicated. It was a couple years before I died when we broke up." When her arms were nearly extended she turned her hands palm down and crossed the left over the right.

"Elizabeth, how old were you when you began to fight the vampires?" David asked.

She paused a moment before she ignored the question and separated her hands until they were a shoulder width apart. She shifted the weight back to her left leg as she pulled back her hands, palm down, towards her chest and then down to her waist.

"Elizabeth Anne, please answer me." David requested as he pushed away from the doorframe. He paused after taking a step and studied her guarded appearance. "You been hurt by this before, haven't you? Or perhaps, worry about my reaction? " He rested a hand on her shoulder. "I don't know much about your previous life. And the little I do know I certainly don't understand. But I'm trying. And I honestly believe that knowing what you went through in your previous life will help me understand you better now."

She shook her head. "I heard similar promises before."

David eyes widened slightly before he closed them. "You were hurt by your father figures, weren't you? I'd heard a little about this from Joyce." He shook his head and looked her straight in the eyes. "I'm not them. I can't guarantee that I won't react badly or I'll never do something that hurts you unintentionally. Because, I know I screwed up in that hospital. But I can promise to try. Try to understand. Try to see it from your view. And I'll listen, Elizabeth. No matter what is said or done. I'll listen."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

David nodded. "If I ever fail to listen, I'll give you full permission to punch me for being a jerk."

She smiled briefly, before she whispered. "I was fifteen."

"Fifteen? You were…"David exclaimed before he cut himself off. He took several deep breaths before he asked. "Why?"

"I was chosen."

"Chosen?" David frowned. "How does one get chosen? Who does the choosing?"

Elizabeth shrugged. "Destiny and the Power-that-be, I guess."

"The Powers should be shot." He grumbled as he clenched his left hand. "Making a child fight monsters that shouldn't exist..." David looked back at Elizabeth and spotted her slightly amused face. "Screw it." He pulled her into a hug. "I've gotten to know you, kiddo, before and after I married your mother, for a grand total of over six years. As far as I'm concern, you are my daughter, and this doesn't change anything."

She smiles. "I think, I'm starting to like you again."

"That's good." He replied, smirking. "Because I'm running background checks for every boyfriend you get."

"Oh, come on!" She pulled out of the hug. "Isn't that a bit extreme?"

"Nope." He answered, copying her from before by popping the p.

"You quit as a cop though, so see, don't have the resources."

David chuckled. "I still have friends on the force that would run one for me."

"That's cheating."

((**************************************************))

It didn't add up, Tim thought as he stared at Elizabeth's back from his place in the lunch line. Four days ago he had searched her room looking for answers and instead he had come back with more questions.

He had gone back and hacked through the GCPD records again. This time he looked for any obscured references that would link her to being a victim or suspect of a crime. He only found one report. It contained a mention of a near car accident three blocks away from her house and a week and a half before she was submitted into Mercy Mental Health Clinic.

And so, he followed the bread crumbs he found. It started to form a different puzzle.

He watched as Elizabeth briefly glanced in his direction and frowned. She shook her head and grabbed her own tray before starting to gather her own lunch. She had looked backed at him three more times before he reached the trays.

During that week and a half, she had stayed in Gotham General. According to the files he found, her step-father was treated for a crack jaw. Elizabeth, however, was submitted into the hospital in a catatonic state. A state she stayed in for twenty-four hours. The doctors couldn't explain why. They found nothing physically wrong with her.

He took a couple steps forward and carefully tucked one of his crutches underneath his right arm before grabbing his own tray. When she had waked, she displayed the characteristics of schizophrenia. But she had none of the genetic markers for it or showed any of the physical signs that had been linked to the condition in the past in any of her scans. Was he the only one who found that odd?

Then there was the fact that she didn't take the medicine the doctor prescribed her. It had been proven in studies, that if the person doesn't take their medicine that the symptoms do reappear. Yet, she displayed none.

He grabbed a ham sandwich before pushing his tray farther down the line. He used his left crutch to carefully aid him the next couple of steps before he grabbed an apple. The drug analysis proved to be useless. It was the average treatment for the condition, even if it was a little higher dose than normal. But he had been expecting that.

He glanced to his right. Elizabeth was leaning against the wall; her tray of food was resting on her right arm. She had finished gathering her food a few minutes ago. Why was she still here? Was she waiting for him?

He looked up and locked gazes with her for several moments. She gave him a slight wave with her left hand. Was she taking pity on him because of his crutches or was there another agenda? Either way, he could spin this situation to his advantage.

He added a bag of chips to his tray. Through all the information he managed to gather on her, she really didn't seem special. If you ignore her blood connection to the Joker, that is. Overall, she was an A/B student who does gymnastic in the evens. She was adopted at birth and was raised in Gotham her whole life.

He still couldn't explain where she learned to fight and how she learned to do so while inside the clinic. He was ninety percent certain that she had no contact with her biologically father, though.

This left him in his current position of watch dog. He placed a container of milk onto his tray and handed the lunch lady his school card to pay for the meal. He went to lift his tray and paused as a small slender hand grabbed the edge. "Here, I can help. Just tell me where you want to go."

Let the games begin. Perhaps, he could solve a couple more of the mysteries that surrounded her. He smiled at her. "Elizabeth, right?"

She nodded. "That's me." She paused and bit her lip. "Tim, wasn't it?" At his nod she continued, "So, where to?"

He shook his head with a slight smile. "It's not necessary. I can manage. However, I wouldn't…"

She released his tray, her eyes widened slightly as she interrupted. "Didn't mean that you couldn't, cause, obviously you can." She took a step back and gestured to his crutches. "I just thought it might make it a little easier if you didn't have to juggle."

Couldn't she have let him finish his sentence? And now she took it the wrong way. He sighed. Way to go, Drake.

She began to turn around to leave. "But if you felt your toes be being step on, well, don't come hollering at me."

Wait. She was being sarcastic the whole entire time except for the initial offer. He leaned his right crutch against the food booth and stopped her retreat by placing a hand on her elbow. "It's considered polite to let someone finish their sentence, you know."

She raised an eyebrow. "I have heard that."

"My toes haven't been stepped on, either."

"Positive?" She made a gestured of studying him. "No ego stumping? No mistaking a kind gestures for the pitying act? Cause, I'm so not doing it for pitying sake. "

He chuckled. "I'm sure." He released her elbow and pointed behind him. "I think we should probably move before we get run over by the hungry mob, don't you?"

"Probably a good idea." She grabbed his tray with her left hand and raised her eyebrow at him.

"Not saying a word." He shook his head. "I think I'll pass the verbal spar." For now. "I get the expression that you have a sharp tongue and probably the wit to match."

"Fast learner." She commented. "So… Where to?"

He scanned the cafeteria. "How about the empty table by the wall there?"

She nodded and started towards the mentioned table. "Sure there not someone you want to sit with?"

"Not really. I'm new to this school and haven't really clicked with anyone yet." He paused a moment in his walking to rub the back of his neck, before he gave her a small smile. "I was hoping that I could tempt you into joining me, actually."

She raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"Yes." He confirmed as he stop at the empty table. "Don't think I didn't notice that your previous comments were to let me know that you don't pity me. It worked. Thank you."

Her lips twitched. "Consider me tempt."

He slid onto the bench. "What a relief." He paused a moment as a dark brunette girl snuggled up next to him and placed a hand on his shoulder. He leaned slightly back from her. "Excuse me, but is there something you want?"

"You." The girl said.

He blinked. "Excuse me?" Could she go away now?

"I'm Jennifer. I'd just wanted to invite you to join me before you make a social mistake like dining with mental here."

Great, just what he needed. One of those types…He sighed and grabbed Jennifer's hand and started to pull it from his shoulder. He opened his mouth to reply when he heard Elizabeth snort.

Jennifer glared at Elizabeth. "Something you wanted to say mental?"

She shook her head. "Not at all. I'm just impressed with your originality, really. Very original. It's not like I haven't heard that same comment a couple hundred times."

Tim smirked at the sarcasm that was coming through. Once he had Jennifer's hand off his shoulder he released it only for her to grab his with both of her hands and bring it closer to her chest. He narrowed his eyes in annoyance. Did she not hear the concept of personal space?

Jennifer gave Elizabeth another glare before she turned her attention back to Tim. "I can ensure that you stay at the social top like a man with your qualification deserved."

He was right. A gold-digger. Lovely. Not part of his plan. "I'm... um... sure…" He began to pry his left hand from her grasp, "you could, but I don't really care about all that. I want to eat lunch with…" He stopped in mid-sentence as she started to lean towards him. Why was she doing that? She wasn't going to try to kiss him, right? Please no. He really didn't need this.

With a pout, she released his hand before she gave him a sly smile. With her right hand she traced his chin following him when he leaned away from her touch. "But we could have so much fun. I can make it worth your while." He was cursed. He was sure of it.

He glanced briefly at Elizabeth and saw her trying not to laugh. He glared at her. She raised an eyebrow before smirking. "I don't think he's interested."

Jennifer scoffed. "You're just jealous." She reached out with her other hand to cup his face and pouted when he stopped her from reaching her goal.

"Not the one trying to get into his pants."

Tim bit back a groan. Did she have to give her ideas? He pulled Jennifer hand from his face. "Would you stop that? I'm not interested."

Jennifer glared at Elizabeth. "You better watch your step. You don't want to be on my list." She ignored what he said, didn't she?

Elizabeth shrugged. "By all means…" she made a hand gestured to continue. "Talk on."

Jennifer turned back to him and batted her eyes at him. "You don't mean..."

"I'm mean it not like your cloths, are last month. Wait…" Elizabeth paused and tilted her head to the side, making a show of studying Jennifer. "It is last month's fashions."

"No, it's not! " Jennifer pulled away from Tim as she glared at Elizabeth again. "You wouldn't know fashion if it bit you, being crazy and all" Jennifer turned back towards Tim. "She didn't tell you, did she?"  
She smirked at Elizabeth before continuing, "She loony. She had to be locked away inside a mental hospital for a year. Frankly, she should go back."

"I might have had a small stay inside the clinic for a while." Elizabeth stated in a quiet and cold tone. There was pain in her eyes. "But, at least, I'm not the one making a fool of myself trying to impress a guy that I want." She smiled and her voice becoming peppier. "That and I know how to apply make-up correctly." She gestured to the left side of Jennifer's face. "You missed a spot and that pimple is doing nothing for you."

Tim smiled. She was feisty and could handle herself well in a cat-fight. He turned towards Jennifer and interrupted her as she opened her mouth. "Go away, Jennifer." This was ending now.

Jennifer spun back toward him. "But..."

"Now."

Jennifer mouth opened and closed a couple of times before she questioned him in disbelief. "You would choose her over me?"

He crossed his arms over his chest. "Gladly. Now leave." In the corner of his eyes, he caught Elizabeth smiling at him. He gave a small smile back.

"But I'm more attractive than her and smarter." Jennifer exclaimed.

Tim looked Jennifer in the eyes. "No, you're not. She has you beat in both, hands down."

She glared at him. "You better kiss your socially life goodbye, Mr. Wayne. You'll regret this, I'd swear it." She spun on her heal and stormed off.

"Thank you." Elizabeth stated.

"Not a problem. I never cared for girls like her." He shook his head. "Though if you don't mind me asking… Why were you in a mental hospital?"

She stayed quiet for several moments staring at her food. Was it too soon to ask, despite the opening? "About a year ago, I had a break down. It frightened my step-father. It nearly caused him to crash into a lamp post." The words were slow. It almost seemed like she had rehearse them.

"Do you know what cause it?"

She glanced up at him. The look in her eyes nearly left him speechless. There was so much pain. She was silent for several minutes. "They said it was schizophrenia." They said? She doesn't believe the diagnosis.

He lean forward and gripped one of her hands. "What do you believe it was?"

She shook her head and started to pull her hand back. "It doesn't matter."

"It does to me." He stated as he tightened his grip. He looked her straight in the eyes. He could see the beginning of tears. "Please, Elizabeth. I can help." Too soon. He's pushing this too soon.

"No, you can't." She closed her eyes to block her tears and took a deep breath to steady herself. "You wouldn't believe it. No one, not in the know, would. They would chalk it up to being a symptom of schizophrenia."

Not in the know? Then there were others knew of the event she was hinting at. It started at the car accident, he was sure. He was going to need to find more information about that. If he was lucky, he could still find the traffic feeds. They shouldn't have been recorded over yet. That might not last much longer though.

He reached out and tilted her chin up towards him. He could see his window closing. "You're wrong,  
Elizabeth. I would believe you. If there trouble, or if you are in danger I can help."

She snorted. Yep, window closed. "Protect me? I'd doubt that. After all…" She looked him straight in the eyes. The eyes were hard and the sign of tears were gone. She stood up, pulling her hand free in the progress. "The city protectors didn't do a damn thing when I was attacked." She spun on her heel and left the lunch room, leaving her mostly untouched food behind.

Well, crap.

((*****************************************))

She was so stupid. She chastised herself as she left the lunch room. Real way to make a friend there… just snap at the person that showed he gave a damn for longer than two seconds. She turned right at the end of the hall and made her way towards the school exit. It wasn't his fault for what her friends had put her through when they had brought her back. It wasn't his fault that the conversation brought back the raw feelings.

He wasn't even one of the city's protectors. Not that it was their fault either. She pushed the doors open and walked to the tree to her left. They had no way of knowing. And she knew better than anyone that you couldn't save everyone, no matter how hard you tried.

She leaned against the tree. She never dealt with the pain of being brought back. She just chose to bury it because she didn't want to hurt her friends. Even after they found out that she hadn't been in Hell, she hadn't open up.

And now with what she went through in the mental hospital… It still hurt. She sighed and slowly sat down. This was probably why Whistler said it would be easier without her previous life memories, she bet, less baggage. Still, she wouldn't have changed her decision for the world.

She looked up at the clouds in the sky. She wondered how they were doing. Did they allow the world to know that she was dead this time around? The world was without a slayer, unless they got Faith out of jail. Would they? Somehow, she believed they would fight that option.

Were they taking care of Dawn? Hopefully, social services hadn't come and put her into foster care or put her with their father. She looked down towards the ground and ripped a couple blades of grass from it. If they had acknowledged her death, they could open her will.

She began to tear the blade of grass into pieces. She doubted they even knew she had a will. It would surprise them, she was sure. It shouldn't. She had her will made after her mom had died. She had already died once by that time. It was only a matter of time before it happened again.

She checked her watch and sighed before she made her way back into the school building. The will would give Giles the custody rights over Dawn. Hopefully, Giles would come back to claim her. He wouldn't abandon Dawn, right? Not like he did with herself.

She was going to apologize to Tim later, she decided. She opened her locker to retrieve her book for the next class and paused. Inside her locker was a folded note. On it was her name written in handwriting that she did not recognize.

Curious, she reached in and grabbed it. Unfolding it, she read the note and paled. It read: Soon, daughter dearest, mommy first. Love Daddy.

No. Not happening. She glanced to both side of the crowded hallway. There was nothing that caught her attention. She shut her locker door. She had to get home.

A hand grabbed her arm. She let the paper fall to the ground as she spun around, ripping her arm away in the progress. She stepped back into a slight fighting stance, before she recognized Tim in front of her. "Tim? I'm sorry for wigging on you."

He shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He reached out again and touched her arm. "Are you a right? You seem a little pale. Anything I can do to help?"

God, why does he have to be so sweet? She glanced to the floor where the note had fallen. "I'm fine. I got to go." She bent down to retrieve the note.

"Elizabeth, please..." Tim interrupted as he grasped her hand and pulled her gently back up before she had reached the note. She frowned when the note became covered by his foot when he took his next step. "I know I put my foot in my mouth earlier. I'm sorry for bringing up bad memories. I'm hoping you would still be willing to give me a chance at being friends?"

Damn. She glanced briefly down the hall before turning her attention back to Tim. "I'd like that, really I do. But I go to go. We can talk later, promise." Without another word she turned and began to swiftly make her way out of the building. If that bastard touched her mother in any way, she was going to kill him.

((***************************************************))

Tim watched Elizabeth leave for a moment before he bent down and picked up the note. He glanced briefly at the cover. He knew that handwriting—the Joker's. He read the note. Damn. Was it already too late?

As he started to make his way out the building, he grabbed his cell phone and dial Dick. "You need to find Joyce Winter. Joker is making his move." He hanged up before he received a reply. He had to move fast. It was a greater chance that the Joker would go after the adopted family, but Dick and Damian would protect them. But there was a ten percent chance that he would go after the other possible target—Elizabeth's birth mother, Jeannie.

((********************************************************************************))

She sighed and stretched her arms above her head, causing her purse strap to fall onto her shoulder. She smiled as she placed the latest letter from Joyce into the side pocket of her purse. Elizabeth was thriving again and for that she was extremely happy.

"Hey Jeannie!" Ben, one of the other building tenants, called out as he stuck his head out of his apartment. "We're still on for the movie Saturday night? I know you been putting in some long days in and wanted to make sure you still felt up to it. If not, I don't mind rescheduling. No pressure, K?"

She shook her head, chuckling. "You're not getting rid of me that easy, Ben. I'll see you at seven." Things were looking up. And not just for herself, either

She waved goodbye as she turned the corner and paused. Her door was a jar. She reached into her purse and grabbed a can of pepper spray and slowly walked towards her apartment. She pushed the door open. Her eyes widened and she nearly dropped the can before her grip tightened.

The Joker leaned back in the chair he was sitting in. He grinned, but his eyes were dark underneath his hat. He waved the stack of papers in his hand at her. "Honey, I'm home."

She swallowed. A glanced at the left side wall revealed the hidden wall safe had been opened. The letters she had received from Joyce-letters pertaining to her daughter. He knew. He knew about Elizabeth.

His head tilted to the side before he stood up. He scared her. What he had become. What he could and would do. Her hands shook. What he might now do to her. There was no bluffing out of this one. She could run. It wouldn't be likely that she would make it to the end of the hallway. She was well aware of how fast her husband used to move when he desired. She doubted he got any slower.

She took a deep breath and raised her chin .There was one thing that scared her more. More than what could happen to her. What he might do to Elizabeth if he got his hands on her. This was the reason why she had Joyce take her child. She wouldn't let him near her without a fight.  
She dropped the bag to the floor and took one step forward. Batman better be as good as the rumors say, because the ball just rolled into his court. He better not fail her baby girl. He better protect her from the monster her husband had become.

She tightened her grip on the can; her knuckles become white with the pressure. If he failed, she was coming back to haunt his ass. She wanted to cry, but the tears had run out a long time ago. She stopped three feet away from her former husband. "Hello, Jack."

((*******************************************************))

Like? Hate? Please review!


	5. Unraveling Secrets

**Chapter Five: Unraveling Secrets**

It was quiet. They scouted the area earlier. It was clear. Batman watched as Elizabeth ran through the front door from where he was perched on the opposite rooftop. Was Tim wrong? Not likely. Something triggered the alert. Which meant the Joker was waiting for something or going after the secondary target. If he was a betting man, he would pick the latter.

Tim better be careful. He was good and had handled the Joker before, but he didn't like idea of that man around any of his little brothers. No matter how well trained they were.

The bug he planted inside of the house earlier work like a charm as he heard Elizabeth's shout through his ear piece. "Mom! Are you here?"

Robin scowled at him. "We're wasting our time."

"Possibly." He replied as he watched through the living room window as Joyce entered from the kitchen followed shortly by David. Why was Mr. Winter home at this time of the day? He had arrived roughly five minutes ago. Yet his regular schedule had him working for at least two to three more hours before his break between jobs.

"Elizabeth, I came straight here when I got your call. What's the matter?" Well, that answered that.

"Thank god, you're alright." Elizabeth exclaimed as she hugged her parents. She pulled back and started to lead them towards the bedroom. "You need to pack a bag. Both of you should."

He motioned to Robin to circle around the house to catch a better visual. Robin scowled at him again before he nodded and started to take position. The boy really was improving. Now if he could just get him and Tim to get along better… Well, it was always good to dream.

"Elizabeth, what is this about?" Joyce asked.

"You're in danger. Both of you." Elizabeth told them. He heard the sound of a door being yanked open. Two thumps followed shortly. He would guess it was something to pack in.

"Does she really think that will work?" Robin demanded over the com. "Like running is going to keep them safe."

"Elizabeth, slow down." Joyce requested. "What danger?"

There was a paused. He could hear an item being placed down. "I got a note earlier in my locker. He threatened you."

Which would explain what sent Tim into action, he bet. He scanned the area below. There was nothing out of the ordinary.

He could hear a drawer being yanked opened. "You both need to leave. Now. Take the honeymoon you were never allowed to have because of me. Get out of the city and out of the state. Go across the country."

Clever, but if the Joker wanted them dead, that would only slow him down.

"Why are you sounding like you won't be coming with us?" Good question. He knew the answer. She wasn't going.

"Because I'm not going." Bingo.

"What?" David questioned.

"Please listen to me." Elizabeth pleaded. He could hear the sound of the suitcase being zipped. "If you leave and I'm still here, it's likely that he'll focus on me and leave you two alone."

"No. Not happening. Too dangerous." Joyce argued. "Now that we have proof that he's after you we can go to the police and take whatever protection they offer."

There were several moments of silence before Elizabeth stated. "They won't be able to protect you." Wow, she really didn't have any faith in the police. Their record wasn't that bad. Ok. He conceded. Maybe against the Joker it was.

"Please, you got to go. I can handle him. I faced the Master, Angelus, and Glory. I can handle him." Those names sounded familiar. Weren't those the names of people in her delusions? Then again, Tim believed there was more to the situation. He could go out on a limb. If they were pervious attackers, who were they? And why haven't they made a blimp on their radar?

"That was different." Joyce countered. "You had power then." Ok, so they were real. Power? What kind?

"It's not the first time I had to fight without them. I'll be fine." Elizabeth replied.

He smiled. There was a lot that wasn't adding up. Even more that they don't know about her. But he ccouldn't help but be reminded ever so slightly of Bruce.

"We're not leaving." David stated.

He could almost see the glare.

(((~*~*~*~*)))

He was too late. Red Robin thought as he entered Jeannie's apartment through the window. The Joker had gotten here first. He paused a few moments to take in the scene.

She had struggled. Two of the three dining room chairs were tipped on their sides. Several plates and glasses were scattered throughout the rooms. A few of them were broken. And blood was everywhere.

He took pictures with the digital camera built into his mask as he carefully made his way through the apartment. The fight didn't start in this room. The bloody footprints lead to here not from. Exempt for one pair.

He bent to get a closer view of the prints towards the middle of the apartment. Unless he was mistaken, there was three different treads. Who was the third person?

He walked further into the living room and around the corner. That answered the question. He studied the male body laying face up on the fragmented table. The man's lifeless eyes stared at the ceiling. He had several cuts littering his upper body as well as a single gunshot wound.

He would have to run a search, but if his hunch was right, the male was a fellow tenant. He probably heard the fight and came to help. He doubted the man had been dead long, an hour and a half max. The police should be here soon.

He lifted his head briefly as he heard the police sirens. He took several samples and then started to make his way out of the apartment. It was time to go.

Jeannie's body hadn't been found. There was a chance that she was still alive. He would do a sweep of the area to ensure that he hadn't missed something before he returned to Gotham. He would get the apartment security feed as well.

"We'll call that plan B for now." Damian overheard Grayson state as he walked down into the bunker. Grayson was leaning over the table studying several sheets of paper while Drake sat in front of the computer.

"Joker's assassination?" He questioned hopefully. He doubted that was the case. "Finally found some guts, Drake?" Unlikely.

Grayson pushed a couple commands into the laptop computer as he answered. "That will be plan C." He frowned as he pushed another paper aside.

"Pity." Damian stated he stopped beside him and glanced down at the maps. "Winter is back home. Send Drake next time you want a babysitter."

"Noted. Thanks Damian." Grayson made another mark on the map after flipping through a couple more screenshots and informed him. "The Joker fell off the grid, again, at this point. It appears he is keeping Jeannie alive."

Drake leaned forward in his chair and began hitting several different commands into the computer. "I don't like it either, Dick, but it might be their best chance."

It was annoying to be caught midway in their conversation. But he could guess easily enough about the topic. And what was Drake working on? Damian wondered. Not tracking the Joker, Damian noted as spotted the dates of the camera footage that was being pulled up onto the screen. It was a year old. Worthless.

"I know, Tim and I'd agree." Grayson sighed. "We'll have everything in place in case we have to activate the plan. But I would prefer to avoid that if possible."

Damian looked down at the maps. There were several new marks on it since he had last seen it. The black marks were all the places they knew the Joker had been since his breakout. So far they have not been revisited.

The blue marks were the location of previous followers not in prison. Those were useless. The Joker hadn't contacted any of them. "Winter has a list created." He told them. He saw her making it during his watch. He had gotten a closer look when she had left the room. "It contains the name and addresses of past associates of the Joker." The red marks were of past hangouts. Those turned out to be another dead end.

"I'll trail her tonight." Drake offered as he pressed several more keys on the keyboard. He smiled as he pause the footage on the screen. There was an image of the Winter's car.

He wasn't going to tell him about the tracking device he slipped on her. Let Drake play babysitter. Damian looked back at the date of the footage. Wasn't that shortly before the girl was put into the mental clinic? What was Drake up to? What had he figured out?

"Discourage her from going after the Joker." Grayson ordered. "Damian and I will check out some leads we have."

Drake nodded as he quickly typed in a couple more commands and enlarged the image until he could see David and Elizabeth. The image was blurry. What was Drake looking for?

He walked towards the computer, noting that Grayson had joined them. Slowly, Drake went through the frames. What was the point? Wait. "Go back." He ordered. He refused to acknowledge Grayson's proud look. He did not need his approval even if it did feel good. He'll never tell him that.

He watched the clip again through narrow eyes. Without being asked, Drake goes through the frames again at a faster pace and then again.

She had curled herself into a ball. "Was she trying to ward something off?" Damian questioned. "Or was she incapable of dealing with pain?"

"Both." Drake answered his question as he goes through the frames for the fourth time.

"There." Grayson stated as he pointed at the screen and Drake paused the footage. "Defensive position like she was trying to prevent someone from grabbing her. After wards she pushing or yanking something off before she collapsed after hitting David."

"What?" He questioned as he tried to make anything else on the screen. "I see nothing that could be attacking."

"Tim, could you clear up the screen a little?" Grayson requested.

"Already working on it." Drake fingers flew across the keyboard as he typed one command after another.

They had a hunch, Damian noticed as he studied their faces. What was he missing? He could already conclude that she was attacked. But they were noticing something else. "Do you think this has something to do with the names of her previous attackers?"

"Maybe. So far, we hit dead ends. If they are a new threat, they're quiet." Grayson replied as he studied the screen as the image became clearer.

A sinking feeling started to enter the pit of his stomach as he lip read a few of the words Winter was saying. Hurt. Please. Stop. Let go. Help. He scowled and studied the footage closer. Was he seeing golden wisps around her skin?

Drake commanded the computer to magnify again before starting the progress over again. There were golden threads penetrating through her skin. "She was right." Drake stated. "She was attack and we did nothing to help her."

"We didn't know." Grayson countered, before laying a hand on Drake's shoulder. "But we won't fail now."

"And how do you expect to do that? We have nothing on this unknown." He demanded.

"Yes, we do." Drake stated as he punched in several commands and pulled the doctor notes from her time in the mental clinic. "The clues are in the report. They always have been we just didn't realized it. The Master. Angelus. Glory. Each one was a villain that she faced in her delusion. And each represented a concept."

Drake spun the chair around. "The master was her end, her killer. Angelus was her crazed lover and the end of her innocent. Glory was the threat which ended her family."

"Death, betrayal, and loss, they're fears." Grayson stated. "It's a psychological attack."

"Scarecrow is in Arkham." He reminded them. He read another page of the report on the screen. "What about the claims that her friends brought her back? Twice?"

"It's imprisonment, the lack of escape." Drake answered.

Grayson leaned back against the wall. "Helplessness."

"We're dealing with a copycat." Damian stated as he crossed his arms.

"Possibly." Grayson replied as he crossed his arms. "But why affect only her? Why not both?"

Drake turned back towards the computer and pressed a couple of keys. "Computer, let's compile a database of schizophrenia admitted patients from—let's say the last ten years to be safe. Patients stay duration of a year or longer within a fifty mile radius of Gotham."

"Don't believe that this was the first victim either, huh?" Grayson commented.

"No."

"It doesn't seem likely. The attack was too precise." Grayson agreed. "You focus on this angle and stay near Elizabeth. We'll handle Joker."

(((~*~*~*~*)))

It has been a week since she had received the threat to her parents, yet nothing had occurred. But since then she had been busy finding every possible clue that could help her figure out where the Joker was. If her parents knew what she was planning on doing, she would be grounded for the rest of the year. Elizabeth sighed as she got off the subway and started to make her way towards the shadier version of Gotham. Her experiences that she had gained in her life as Buffy wouldn't make one bit of difference either.

She grabbed her list from her pocket and glanced at the first address. Her target lived about one block over and then three up. If she was lucky she would get some answers as to where the Joker was. She wasn't holding her breath, but at least it was a start.

She turned the corner sharply intending to take the shortcut through the alley, but paused at the group that blocked her path.

"Well, look what we have here. What a delicious treat." The tall guy in the middle stated.

She stared at them for a moment before she glanced upward. Something shifted in the corner of her eyes. She tilted her face slightly to the right. Hadn't that shadow been smaller before? "You have got to be kidding me." She sighed and looked back at the gang. "Anyway we could not do this? I have places I need to be."

"No can do babe." The brown hair punk on the right sneered as he walked towards her. "You've entered our turf; you're going to have to pay the toll."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Really?" She took two steps back while studying her surroundings. There were seven members of the gang in front of her. There was one on the fire escape. "Someone could get hurt." She glanced behind her. Four more had entered the alleyway. Damn. She shifted her feet into a loose fighting stance and raised her arms partly into the surrender pose to disguise her real intent. Right now, she really missed her slayer powers.

The shortest member on the left side grinned, showing off his yellowed teeth. "Don't worried sweetheart, we aren't barbarians, we'll make it as payless as possible as we fulfill our need."

"Gee isn't that nice to know. Wasn't like I worried about my virtue or anything, really…" The shadow was moving again. It was coming closer. But was it friend or foe? She shifted her weight to her right leg as she made sure that they didn't back her completely into a corner. "Suggestion?"

"What that, sweets?" The only bearded member on her right asked.

"Use a breath mint. Your breath stinks." She punched the one closest to her before kicking the other one. "Though brushing your teeth would be better. And do I really need do to start in on the rest of your appearance?"

"Bitch!" Spat the dirty brown punk as he rushed towards her. He paused as the figure from the shadow leapt down in front of him. The gang member shook off his shock and went for a punch.

The guy ducked the punch and then delivered an upper punch to his chin. "You shouldn't be here, Elizabeth." He stated as he threw two, no three throwing stars towards the one that was trying to sneak up behind him.

They didn't look like stars she noted as she dodged another attack. She spun and kicked him in the back of the knee. Quickly she grabbed the back of his jacket and shoved him into the path of two others, forcing them to stumble backwards.

How did he know her name? "Who are you?" She questioned as she dodge the smallest gang member knife thrust.

The blonde hair guy's pipe crashed to the ground as he grabbed his impaled hand. The grungy guy glared at her helper while he grabbed a knife that was sheath underneath his jacket. "You're going to wish you didn't miss me with those other hits."

"Red Robin." He answered her question before smirking back at the punk. "I didn't miss." The member on the fire escape stumbled over the lowest ledge and fell over onto his companion. The goon's gun was left behind on the fire escape's floor. "I have given you two openings already to run. I can give you one more. Take it." He threw another of his throwing stars.

The punk dropped his knife and she delivered a spin kick to his stomach. Dropping to her knees she swept his feet from underneath him. "Not happening."

"Stop being stubborn." He slammed his Bo staff into the stomach of the goon rushing him and knocked him out with a kick to the head.

Someone had been in her room that night. She'll hit pavement or gold with her next statement. "And you should stay out of my room." She dunked a punch.

"The Joker is out of your league." He replied as he slammed his fist into another punk's face. He ignored her question. So was he guilty?

"Ever considered that stalking isn't a way to make friends?" She fired back as she delivered an upper punch to the goon she was fighting.

"Good way to save a damsel." He countered as he knocked his last opponent out.

She glanced around and noticed that all the members of the gang were knocked out. "Not a damsel."

"Maybe." He smirked. "Where did you learn to fight?"

She knelt beside one of his discarded throwing stars and picked it up. It had the wrong shape to be a throwing star, but it could be used the same way. She twirled it around her fingers. It had a nice balance. "A friend."

He made a hand gesture to return his weapon. "Care to explain?"

She ignored him and tucked the weapon underneath her jacket. It could come in handy later. She leaned against the wall. "Nope."

"This could get you killed." He approached her and stopped a foot from her. "The names on the list are useless. They know nothing of his whereabouts. Go home. We have this covered."

So, he had been in her room more than once. She crossed her arms over her chest. "Not when it's my mom life on the line."

He stared at her for several moments. She couldn't tell what he was thinking. He had a pretty good poker face from what she could see of it. The mask really needed to go. "Who was your attacker that placed you into the clinic?"

"What?" She blinked. "No one you need to worry about. It's over. She won't try again."

Red Robin frowned. "Is she dead?"

"No."

"Go home, Elizabeth." He ordered as he turned and began to walk away. He was kind of hot. He needed to lose the suit, or at least the mask. "I'll know if you don't. I'll be watching."

"You'll be watching?" She repeated as she took a couple steps towards him. "Even in the shower? What are you, a perverted stalker?"

She smirked as Red Robin missed a step, before he spun around. He frowned briefly before he regained his calm. "You know that not what I meant."

Damn. He was quick at recovering his composure. She shrugged and smiled at his glare. "Sounded like it to me."

(((~*~*~*~)))

Something wasn't right, Elizabeth thought as she left her last class of the day. It started the second week since receiving the Joker's note. Everyday thus far, she would find her locker marked with words written in black marker. The favorite sayings used being 'lying bitch' and 'clown bastard.' It was safe to assume that someone knew who she shared blood ties with. That and they were a few fries short of a happy meal.

The question was how many people knew? She turned the corner and watched as several students became silent and glared at her. Her bet, probably the majority of the school knew. Overall, the student body seemed to be of two minds. They were either pretending that she didn't exist or was going out of their way to insult her.

There were a few exceptions. Tim, for one, didn't seem to care who she was related to. They have been meeting for study sessions after school. She walked down the stairs that lead towards the hallway with the lockers.

"Elizabeth! Wait a moment." A voice cried behind her. She glanced behind her and saw a tall sandy brown male coming towards her. If she was right his name was Nick.

She stopped at the bottom of the stairs and waited for him to catch up. "Can I help you?"

"Collin wants to talk to you." He stated as he stepped off the last step to let others pass. "He asked if I saw you to ask if you would meet him in the Student Lounge."

"He couldn't come ask me himself?" She questioned.

Nick shook his head. "He said he had to grab something he left behind, but didn't want to miss you."

She glanced back towards the lockers and spotted Tim. She smiled. He was waiting by her locker for her. Ever since he saw the writing on her locker he had been insisting that he escort her home each night. It was sweet. After waving at him she held one finger silently requesting for a minute. He nodded back and leaned against the locker.

She turned back to Nick. "Are you sure this can't wait until tomorrow? I don't want to keep Tim waiting."

"I doubt it would take more than five minutes." He answered as he shoved his hands into his pockets.

She bit her lip and glanced back at Tim for a moment. "Fine, but I need to explain it to Tim first."

"I can do that." Nick interrupted. "I was heading towards my locker anyways."

"But…"

"Elizabeth, really, it's no problem." He stated as he started to walk towards the lockers. He stopped as he pulled a small envelop out of his pocket. He held it out to her. "I ran into this strange fellow earlier. He must be one of the new janitors. He said you drop this."

She slowly grabbed the envelope. "I don't remember dropping anything." Opening it she pulled a small business card out. It was for one of the bars in Gotham. She could feel a heavy feeling in her stomach. She was betting this had something to do with the Joker.

Nick shrugged. "Anyways, the sooner you go talk to Collin the sooner you and Tim can go on your date."

"We're… We're not dating." She called after him. She sighed. She turned and walked back up the stairs, mumbling. "Not that I would mind dating him. He's a hottie and sweet. There has to be a negative quality somewhere."

She turned left and made her way towards the Student Lounge. A few minutes later she turned right and entered the third door on the left. Collin stood there in the middle of the room. She moved further into the room. "You wanted to talk about something, Collin?"

He nodded as he set a bag down. "I did."

She heard someone take a step behind her a moment before something slammed in the back of her head. She blanked out for a moment as she fell to the floor. She blinked several times, trying to force the blurriness to fade. She had to stay awake.

Collin knelt down and unzipped his bag. "I bet you found it funny to pretend to give a damn when it was your bastard father who took my relatives." He pulled out a cloth and a bottle. "Let's see what he thinks when it his brat that gets it."

She really hated it when she was right.

(((~*~*~*~*~)))

Tim frowned as he watched as Elizabeth walked back up the stairs. Where was she going? He pushed away from the locker and started to make his way towards her. He had been hearing whispered threats against her all week. Threats that were always made when they thought neither she nor he could hear.

"Hey Tim." Nick called out as he stopped briefly in front of him. "Don't worry about your girlfriend. Collin just wanted to talk to her real quick. She'll probably be back in like five to ten minutes."

"We're not dating." He corrected.

Nick eyes widened in surprise. "Really? You two seemed to be getting so close."

He shook his head. "We're just friends. Now if you excuse me, I would like to catch up with Elizabeth."

As he started to make his way up the stairs he heard Nick mutter. "Just friends my ass."

He sighed. It would pass eventually. But he had a hunch that Elizabeth was walking straight into danger. Not that she seemed to have a problem with that. He had to practically escort her back to her house as Red Robin over five times this week alone. She was determined, he'll give her that. And she absolutely refused to listen when someone told her no. He frowned. She still has his birdarang. He really needed a better name for those.

At the top of the stairs he turned left and picked up his pace once he was sure the halls were empty. When the harassment started he had gone through background checks of the students. Collin Hunter had lost his uncle to the Joker and his aunt had been fired from her job at the mental clinic. If anyone was going to have a grudge to attack Elizabeth, he was the one he would bet on.

He made a right turn and made his way to the third door on the left. He paused a moment when he heard Elizabeth voice through the door. "And trying to prove what? How effected the class, prejudice ass 101, is? Not like I asked to be related to the nutcase."

Her voice sounded weak. He could bet that she was wounded in some way. Her sprit, though, was still strong. He pushed the door opened.

"You won't be talking very long, bitch." Collin snarled as he came closer to Elizabeth fallen form with a cloth in his right hand. Tim glanced to the floor. There was a bottle of clear liquid near his bag.

"Leave her alone, Hunter. I guarantee that if you don't you'll be staying a long time in jail." He glanced to the other student in the room. His name was Kyle Westson. He was Collin's best friend

Collin snorted. "You're going to stop me, cripple?"

"If I need to." He replied calmly as he shifted his grip on his right crutch. He could see Elizabeth pushing herself into a sitting position. She touched the back of her head and winced.

Collin shook his head. "You would protect her? She's the Joker's daughter."

"Only by blood." Elizabeth interrupted. "I didn't even know that until a couple months ago. Wouldn't mind not knowing again."

"Really?" Kyle asked as he took a step away from the wall. Elizabeth nodded. Kyle frowned and remained silent for several seconds before he turned towards Collin. "We made a mistake man. We thought she was in league with him. We weren't going to kill her, anyways. Just scare and rough her up a little to teach her a lesson."

Elizabeth snorted from her position on the floor. "Yeah, that would explain oh so well why I'm bleeding from my head and seeing stars. It was very helpful to the learning process."

Collin looked at his friend before looking back at him. He crossed his arms and stepped back. "Right. I won't stop you. You can take her and go."

Tim stepped forward and knelt down next to Elizabeth. "Liz, how are you?" He watched the other students as they left the room. Kyle seemed sincere. He doubted that he would try to assault Elizabeth again. Collin was going to need watching. There was still anger in his eyes. He would try again.

"Peachy." She muttered as she started to stand and paused. "Liz?"

He scratched the back of his neck. "You don't mind the new nickname, do you?"

"Nope." She shook her head before closing her eyes briefly. "Are you able to help support me? The room is still spinning a little."

"Yeah." He helped her stand the rest of the way. "Let's get you to the nurse."

(((~*~*~*~*)))

Elizabeth sighed. It took five hours before they managed to leave the school. Only half of that was time spent inside the nurse's office. The rest of it was talking to the principal about the attack. She was starting to think she was curse when it came to high school principals. This one could've given Snyder a run for his money.

Of course, he started to change his tune once Tim started talking. She smiled and glanced at him. He really was a good friend.

Her phone ringed. "Hello?"

"Hello sweetie." An unfamiliar voice answered back.

"Who is this?"

"Don't recognize me? I'm hurt." The voice paused, before the voice crackled into a laugh that sent chills down her spine. "It's Daddy!"

Elizabeth froze. Tim stopped beside her and touched her arm in concern. "Liz. Are you alright? Who is it?"

"Ooh, is that the boyfriend I hear?" The Joker commented. "Does Daddy's little girl has a man chasing after her?" He laughed. "Do I need to chase him off?"

Elizabeth ignored Tim as she tightened her grip on the phone. "What do you want?"

"Want?" The Joker paused on the phone. "To be one big happy family, of course!" He laughed again before his voice lowered, becoming darker. "But I got to get rid of some fakes first."

Fakes? Buffy eyes widened as a feeling of dread settled in her stomach. Mom! David! "Leave them alone!" She snapped into the phone before she took off running. She could ignore her wound. She could push through her dizziness. Those things didn't matter now. She had to get home. It was only a block and a half away. She ignored Tim yell of concern and snarled into the phone. "Don't dare hurt them!"

"Tootles!" The Joker replied before hanging up.

Elizabeth stumbled briefly as a wave of dizziness hit her. She dropped the phone. She took a deep breath and ran harder. She was almost there. She was just a half a block away. She could see the house now. She prayed they were alright.

The windows exploded.

(((~*~*~*~*)))

Like? Hate? Please review!


	6. Choice

6. Chapter Six: Choice

"Elizabeth, stop!" Tim yelled as she took off at a run towards her house. He slipped his hand into his pocket and pulled out an earpiece communicator. He activated it as he shoved it onto his ear. "We're out of time. You're in the area?"

"Already in position little brother." Dick replied over the com. "An unusual package delivery cause a hit on our radar."

He spotted Elizabeth dropping her phone as he darted into a nearby alley. "Joker made contact. Get them out." He swiftly changed into his Red Robin uniform before hiding his civilian belongings.

He heard a snort over the communication lines. "Don't order me around." Damian demanded.

He shot a grappling line to the roof and pulled himself up. He raced across the rooftops watching the scene below. Once Elizabeth was half a block away from her house the windows exploded outwards. He winced.

"Give me good news." Tim requested through the com as he jumped to the next roof.

"We got them." Dick replied. "We're getting them to the safe house now. Be careful."

Red Robin's lips twitched. "Of course." He frowned as he spotted Elizabeth entering the collapsing house. He jumped down and quickly entered behind her.

"Mom! David!" She yelled. He could hear the pain and fear in her voice.

He grabbed her wrist before she could try to make her way up the weakened stairs. "Elizabeth…" He dunked as she spun around, punching at him with her opposite arm.

"Stay the hell away from me." She ordered as she turned back towards the stairs. "Mom! David!" She jumped back as burning debris from the ceiling fell in front of her.

He lunged and yanked her around. She lashed out with a kick and he took a step back to regain his balance. "They're already gone."

"No." She shook her head. "I won't accept that! I can't!" She dived to the side to avoid another fallen piece of the ceiling and rolled into a crouch.

He reached into his utility belt and pulled out a pellet. He dodged to the side as more wreckage came down. "We don't have time to argue this." He threw the pellet towards Elizabeth, He darted forward as the gasses released and knocked her unconscious.

"I'm sorry, Liz." He mumbled as he caught her. Now came the harder part of the plan—getting her to the safe house unseen. He could hear the sirens of the fire department getting closer.

Picking her up, he made his way to one of the least damaged window and slipped out carefully.

He briefly glanced down and froze a moment as he saw the Joker staring at him. The Joker's grin grew. He tipped his hat before disappearing through the crowd.

Damn. He shot his grappling line and swung to the next roof. He started to make his way towards his apartment with Elizabeth. There went plan B. Time for plan D.

(((())))

_ You victimize the people closest to you_, Tam words from months ago echoed through his head as he watched Elizabeth sleeping in his bed from his spot on the floor. He sighed and leaned against the wall, allowing his eyes to drift to the ceiling. He does. It wasn't right, but he does. She at least will get her parents back. That counted for something right?

He had once thought telling Tam that everything would be alright after he had faked her father death had been hard. But this… this was going to be harder. Elizabeth had yet to be informed about her parents "death." After everything she had been through already… he really hoped this wouldn't break her. There was a high chance that it would. He doubted he could forgive himself if it did.

The plan had been mostly successful. Joyce and David Winters were safe. Tim glanced down and typed a command into the laptop that he had brought up from his lair. Within moments a map of Gotham City was pulled up. With another command he added two more markers. The Joker had slipped from their grasp again. It was becoming annoying. But it did narrow down the search to five possible locations.

"Mom." Elizabeth cried as she turned her head in her sleep.

The man wearing the mask is just cold. Tam words whispered across his mind again. He shook his head and locked his computer before rising. That wasn't true. He walked over towards the bed and gently shook Elizabeth. "Liz! Wake up!" Why was this bothering him now? "Come on, Liz."

She groaned before slowly opening her eyes. "Tim?" She questioned, confusion coloring her eyes. She glanced briefly around the room. "Where?" Her eyes widened and she quickly pushed herself up. "Mom! Dad!" She looked at him and he could see the fear along with a trace of hope in her eyes. "Are they?"

He shook his head. "I'm sorry, Liz." He saw the hope die in her eyes. "They're gone." He felt like a jackass.

"No. No." She shook her head. "They can't be…" A tear slid down her cheek.

He sat on the bed and reached out towards her. "Liz…"

She shoved him away. "No!" More tears slipped down her cheeks as she struggled to get out from underneath the blankets.

Gently, he grabbed her wrists and pulled her into a hug. "I'm sorry, Liz. I'm so sorry."

She fought the hug for several moments before she gave in and rested against his chest. "Why?" She whispered brokenly.

Slowly, he rubbed his hand in circles on her back. "I don't know."

"No." She shook her head, chocking back a sob as the tears fell harder. "Why couldn't he save them instead?"

He closed his eyes and tightened his hug. "Because you're worth saving." Five days. One way or another, this was going to end in five days. He'll make sure of it.

((()))

Elizabeth closed her eyes as she rested her chin onto her knees and wrapped her arms around her legs. Why did she have to lose them? After everything… It just wasn't fair… But then it never was.

She wiped the tears from her face. Tim had left the room a few hours ago when she had requested to be alone. He really was a sweet guy.

She rose from the bed. She quickly made her way to the window and glanced out. The sun had already risen for the day. She sighed and pulled out the bar's business card from earlier out of her pocket. She studied each side. It was plain. There was nothing out of the ordinary. Yet she was willing to bet it was from the Joker.

She hated him.

It would be a trap and she wasn't ready. But that was going to change. Now. She turned her head towards the door at the sound of knocking.

"Excuse me young miss, but breakfast is ready." The voice called from the other side of the door.

She frowned as she walked over and opened the door. "Who are you?"

"Alfred Pennyworth, Miss." He nodded towards her and offered a small pile of clothes. "I brought you some fresh clothes. I thought you might want to freshen up a little before breakfast."

"Um, thank you." She stated as she accepted the clothes. After briefly checking the tags she looked up and stared at him. "How did you know my size?"

Alfred smiled. "Master Timothy gave me a rough estimate."

How did Tim know? She wondered. Elizabeth glanced down the hall before looking back. "Where is Tim?"

"At a business meeting, I believe. I'm deeply sorry for your loss." He replied as he stepped out of the door way and gestured down the hallway. "The bathroom is three doors down on your right miss."

She watched for several moments as Alfred began to make the bed. "Um, Alfred?"

He paused a moment and looked up. "Yes miss?"

"Thank you."

He smiled at her. "You're quite welcome."

((()))

"Breakfast smells amazing, Alfred." Dick stated as he entered the kitchen.

"Thank you Master Dick." Alfred replied as he began to fix Dick's plate.

Dick turned towards Elizabeth and held out a hand. "You must be Elizabeth. I heard what happen from Tim. I'm sorry for your loss." After shaking her hand he took the seat across from her at the kitchen table. "If there anything we can do, please don't hesitate to ask."

She nodded at him while pushing some of her food around on her plate. "Thank you, but who are you?"

"Dick Grayson, Tim's older brother." He paused a moment before standing back up. "Come with me for a moment."

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "Why?'

He shrugged and walked around the table to stand behind her chair. "I think I might have something that might help."

"Really?" She questioned, rising from her chair as he pulled it out. Quickly, she followed him up the stairs and around the corner.

"I set up a punching when I came over this morning. I know it won't take the pain away, but…" He trailed off as he stopped beside the punching bag. He pulled a pair of fingerless gloves from his back pocket and handed them to her.

She gave a small smile as she accepted the gloves. "It will allow me to work through a little of it." She slipped the gloves on and stepped in front of the bag. "Thanks."

He walked to the other side of the bag. "I'll be bracing the bag to ensure it doesn't swing back and hit you." He firmly held the bag into place. "Ready when you are."

She shifted her feet into a fighting stance and threw several jabs at the bag before following up with an uppercut. With each hit she allowed a little more of her anger to slip into the strength of her punches. The pain hurt worse than the first time she lost her mom. The Joker had to pay. Over and over she repeated the punching pattern as she lost herself to her thoughts.

She didn't really care if it was a trap. What did she really have left to lose in this life? She was going to confront the Joker tomorrow night. She lashed out at the bag with another round of jabs. She would make him pay and she wanted her power back. Now.

The bag gave. It flew back from her before the chain yanked it towards at her. She heard a thump as Dick landed on the floor. "What?" She stared at the hole in the bag as sand poured out of it. For a brief moment she had felt her old powers again. She had felt the slayer strength flowing inside of her.

She glanced around the room and spotted Dick pushing himself into a sitting position a few feet away. "Oh God!" She rushed over and knelt beside him, her hands hovering over his right arm. "Are you alright?"

He waved her off as he stood. "I'm fine." He shook his head and smiled as he teased her. "Remind me to never make you angry."

(((())))

"Either, she is an awakening meta or you seriously don't want to make her angry." Dick stated as he walked down the stairs of Tim's lair.

"You think she is a meta?" Tim questioned.

Dick turned the corner and walked through the open door to one of the labs. "Pretty sure, she put a hole into a top of the line punching bag in a single hit."

"This is the last thing she needs." Tim sighed as he briefly looked up from his work at Dick's entrance. "Something else to send her world upside down."

"We'll be able to give something back soon. We only have three more locations to search." Dick stated as he glanced over Tim's shoulder. He looked at the object that Tim was working on. "And what is that? A necklace?" Wasn't that made out of white gold? Dick smirked. So, that was what Tim retrieved on his errand run this morning.

"It's a locket." Tim corrected as he laid down his tool. "It's gift for Liz."

Dick raised an eyebrow. "You're sure that she only a friend? That's a pretty expensive gift."

Tim glanced at Dick warily. "Yes, I'm sure." He picked up the locket necklace and held it out to Dick. "She lost everything in that explosion. I thought she might like a picture of her parents that she could always carry around."

Dick nodded as he took the offered necklace. "Pretty thoughtful." He studied it. The locket was heart shape and written in a cursive script was: forever alive in my heart. He flipped opened the locket and spotted the two pictures of Elizabeth's adoptive parents. But this use to be a four chamber locket. Not that you can tell now. "What did you put in the chamber that you just sealed?"

Tim rubbed the back of his neck. "A tracking bug." He leaned back in his chair. "I know she'll go after the Joker. I want to make sure I can get to her before something happens. She got very creative in losing any other tracking bugs that I planted on her."

Sounded like an interesting story. Tim wasn't going share it. Dick shook his head as he handed back the necklace. "I'm not going to be surprise if she hits you one of these days." There was other ways of finding out.

(((())))

Tim walked into the living room and spotted Elizabeth looking out the living room window. Quickly he walked over to her. "How are you doing?"

She glanced at him briefly before returning her attention back to the window. "As well as can be expected."

He gently touched her arm to regain her attention. "Um." He took a deep breath and pulled out a black jewelry case from his back pocket. "I got you a gift."

Elizabeth shook her head. "You shouldn't have."

"I wanted to do something to cheer you up a little." Tim held out the case as he explained. "I know you lost everything in that explosion. I thought maybe I could give something back. Go ahead and open it."

Elizabeth accepted the small cased and opened it. Her eyes widened in shock as she stared at the necklace. She looked up. "Tim…"

"Open the locket." He requested. Tim leaned against the wall as Elizabeth followed his directions. A tear slipped down her face as she looked at the pictures of her parents. Slowly, gently she touched each picture. "I managed to find some pictures of your parents. I know it's not much, but…"

"It's perfect." Elizabeth interrupted as she hugged him. "Thank you." Pulling back she gave him a small smile and held up the necklace. "Help me put it on?"

((()))

"Going somewhere, Miss Elizabeth?" Alfred asked from his position inside the kitchen doorway.

Elizabeth paused and turned towards him. "Alfred. I'm just going for a walk."

"It's quite late to be going walking. I'm afraid there are many dangers around this time of night." He replied as he clasped his hands behind his back.

She turned back towards the door, slipping on the jacket Alfred had brought for her earlier today. "I'll be careful."

Alfred nodded. "I would hope so. Master Timothy has been greatly worried about you. I have no doubt that should something befall you that it would pain him greatly."

Elizabeth's hand froze on the door handle in mid turn. "He's a good friend."

"Indeed, miss." Alfred agreed.

Elizabeth sighed and turned partially back towards Alfred. "Should something happen to me… not saying that it will. Cause, so not planning on it. But, should something happen… Tell him… Tell him thank you for everything. He been wonderful and one of the truest friends I have. That it's not his fault. Oh, and if he does blames himself, tell him I'll so come back and haunt his ass. Don't think I won't. Death and I have a bit of an unmixy relationship."

Alfred nodded again. "I will inform him. Be careful."

"I will." Elizabeth gave him a small, tight smile before leaving.

Alfred waited several moments before he walked through the living room towards the fish tank resting against the wall. He rolled up his right sleeve and hit the hidden switch inside of it, causing a door to slide open in the wall. As he walked down the stairs he unrolled his sleeve and buttoned the cuff again.

He walked to the computer and hit a few buttons. "Young sir, I do believe the young miss left to walk straight into trouble. Perhaps an escort home would be advisable."

(((())))

Red Robin swung onto the bar's rooftop. It had been twenty minutes since Alfred had contacted him and Elizabeth's tracer signal had left his apartment. She was trying to hunt the Joker down, again. She was going to get herself killed or end up killing someone. He peered down into the alleyway. She was fighting a gang of thugs.

If he went down there as Red Robin he could save her, but could lose her too. There was handful of ways this confrontation could go and none of them good. She was angry. He doubted he could get through to her as Red Robin, but as Tim Drake he might have a chance.

He used an e-m pulse to scramble any rooftop security cameras and then shrugged back into civilian clothes. This risk had over a ninety percent chance of backfiring on him. He hid his uniform and quickly climbed down. But he was through losing friends.

There was three thugs already slumped throughout the alley. He kneeled down next to the one closest to the alley opening and tilted the thug's head to the side to get a better glimpse of the wound. The jaw was cracked and there was a dark bruise was forming around it. Thug one was taken down by a nerve strike.

A quick check of the other two thugs confirmed Tim's hopes. She was using non-lethal means of taken her opponents down. Tim smiled and leaned against the wall as he watched her take on her last opponent. She should be allowed to finish this fight as long as she wasn't crossing the line.

She gotten faster, Tim noted as Elizabeth dodge another punch. She blocked the next strike aimed at her face and returned the favor with a punch of her own. Quickly she swept the thug's feet from underneath him and pinned him to the ground. "Where is the Joker?" She demanded.

And there was his cue. He stepped out of the shadows. "Liz, please come back with me to the apartment."

Elizabeth shook her head, her lips pursed together in a grim line. "I have to find him. He has to pay."

He took another step towards her, "He will pay. Don't take this matter into your own hands. Please. It's too dangerous. I don't want you to get hurt. Let the cops do their job. " So he was a hypocrite, sue him. He at least was trained by the best.

She snorted. "Yeah, they're oh so good at their jobs."

"He will be caught." He countered her sarcastic remark. "He will go back to prison." Even, if he had to catch him himself in order to ensure it.

Releasing the thug, she quickly knocked him out with a nerve strike. "And then what?" She demanded as she stood and faced him. "What happens when he escapes again?" She crossed her arms and glared at him as he opened his mouth to reply. "And don't try telling me it won't happen. He already proved that he can and will."

"He'll be caught and thrown in jail again." He was losing her. Closing the distance, he rested his hands on her shoulder. "Revenge is not the answer."

A tear slid down her face. "He took my parents away from me."

"I know." Tim replied as he wiped the tear away. "But they wouldn't want you to go down this path."

"He won't stop." Elizabeth shook her head. "He's after me. He's targeting me. And he won't stop until one of us is dead."

"No. There is another way. It won't come down to that." Liar. The Joker doesn't let go of his obsessions. But he would protect her.

Elizabeth snarled and shoved him away. "Really? How?" She shook her head and snorted. "Keep throwing him in jail? Because, that, has been proven to be oh-so-helpful. How many more people is he going to kill?"

Tim raised his hands in front of him. "It's not our call to make."

"Maybe it should be." She replied, staring up at the night sky. "The state would have executed any other criminal who had performed the same crimes. But they won't him because he's marked insane. What logic is that? He's not going to change!"

"Liz—"

"Move out the way, Tim." Elizabeth interrupted.

Tim shook his head. "You don't want to do this, Liz. It's the anger and grief talking."

"Move!" She ordered. "I don't want to fight you."

"Then don't. But I'm not moving." Tim stated as he let his hands drop loosely to his side and shifted his feet into a fighting stance. "I do understand what you're going through Liz." Elizabeth threw a right punch at his face and growled as he blocked it. Slowly, she started to circle around him looking for openings.

Calmly, Tim matched her. Step for step. When she would strike he would bloke or dodge, carefully staying between her and the alley's exit. For several minutes the fight continued in a similar format until Tim slipped behind her and pinned her to him. "You're hurt. You're angry. And you want the bastard who did it to pay. I understand, better then you know." Tim hissed into her ear. Quickly during the brief pause in her struggling he readjusted his grip into a firmer hold. "When Captain Boomerang killed my dad, I wanted him to pay. I wanted him dead. A part of me still does. I can't. No, I won't do that. I won't sink and become a monster like him. My dad wouldn't want that and your parents wouldn't want you to become one either."

Elizabeth stopped struggling. "Life never gets easier. I wasn't ready to lose her again." Again? What did she mean by that? Did something else happen at the mental hospital? Before?

He turned her gently around and tipped her chin up towards him. "Easier, maybe not, but it can get better." He tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and wiped her tears away from her eyes. "You're not alone, Liz, I'll be here as long as you need me."

"What if he goes after you?" She whispered.

He pulled her into a hug. "He'll find out that I'm a lot harder target. I'm not going to go anywhere, Liz. I promise."

A slight sound from his right was the only warning he had before he felt a dart hitting his neck. Damn. Rookie mistake! He knew better.

"Tim!" Elizabeth grabbed him and tried to pull him towards the alley exit.

"Run." He ordered as he yanked the dart out. He could already feel the effect of the drug. It was getting harder to stay awake.

Elizabeth continued to drag him towards the exit, her eyes scanning the area for the shooter. "No."

He heard the sound again. The bar's window! The shooter was inside! He shoved Elizabeth to the side and fell. To slow. The dart hit Elizabeth. He pushed himself onto his knees, his body shaking with the effort.

Elizabeth cursed as she yanked the dark out and ran back to him. She stumbled briefly before she grabbed him and continued to half drag half carry him to the exit. She was stubborn, but they weren't going to make it.

They made it two more feet before she collapsed beside him. He could hear footsteps and forced his eyes open in order to look back. The Joker was there with a wide grin. "It wasn't that hard."

They were in trouble.

(((())))

Elizabeth groaned as she opened her eyes. Her head was pounding. She glanced downed and studied the rope that was tying her to the chair. They were wrapped around her arms and legs.

She looked around the room. There was an opened door towards the right and against the left wall was an older lady who was staring at her, also tied to a chair. In front of her was Tim. His head was sloped against his chest. To his side was the Joker, tightening the ropes that bound him.

She frowned. She felt different. Why? She closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She knew this feeling. She had felt like this in her past and briefly when she had been hitting the punching bag. Slowly, she pulled her arms up and she heard a small creak as the wooden armchair threatened to break. She stopped short of breaking free and allowed her arms to fall back on the armrest. She smiled. She had her powers back.

She opened her eyes again and glared at the Joker. He was too close to Tim. She had to wait. She move now and he might kill Tim before she could stop him. But the Joker was in for a rude awakening if he believed that things would go his way in this confrontation. This slayer was back.

(((()))

Like? Hate? Please review!


	7. In The End

**Author Notes:** This is the final chapter of Hidden Joke. I hope everyone enjoyed it. Please leave a review to what you thought about it. What you liked. What you would like to see happen in the future.

To justapiranha: Sorry I hadn't replied sooner. I am still working on Winter's Child. Chapter five and six are almost done. I'm trying to get chapter five up before Christmas but it might be new years before it's up. It shouldn't be longer than that though. I'll admit that these two chapters have been very draining on my muse and reviews always to help fuel it. :) Hopefully they will be worth the wait.

Chapter Seven: In The End

What? What happened? Tim wondered as the haze started to lift from his mind. He pulled slightly at his arms but was unable to lift them. His head was pounding. He had been in the alley with Liz when they were attacked. Joker! Tim opened his eyes a slight crack while carefully modifying his breathing to mimic sleeping. The Joker was to his right tightening one of his bonds.

The Joker grinned. "This is going to be so much fun." The Joker stood and stretched. "Family reunion and I have all activities planned." He would rather pass. Thanks.

Subtly, he tested his restraints. Rope would make it easier to escape, but they were on tight. He doubted he could slip them off even if he dislocated his thumbs. The knots were underneath the armrest. Crap.

He closed his eyes completely as the Joker started to circle to the front of him. "Not sure about this one." The Joker stated as he lifted Tim's chin and turned his head one direction before turning it to the other. "She could have done better." The Joker lifted his chin up again. "Easy on the eyes, though, huh Jeannie?" The Joker released his chin and took a couple steps away.

Tim cracked an eye opened. Jeannie was to the right of him. Her mouth was gagged, but she was glaring at the Joker as he patted her cheek. "Our girl certainly caught herself a handsome one." To a couple feet to the left was a small table. On it was several tools, but one of them was a scalpel. If he could get that…

"Leave them alone!" Elizabeth growled. She was tied to the chair in front of him. He could feel the dread building in the pit of his stomach. There was so much anger in her eyes. But there was something else to it. It was like a hunter that was stalking its prey. But why did she have that look? He needed to get them out before something happen that she couldn't walk away from.

The Joker turned and smirked at Elizabeth. "Now why would I want to do that?" Tim closed his eyes completely again as the Joker turned towards him. "Your boy thought he was so clever." He walked behind him and bent down and whispered in his ear. "I know you're awake."

Crap square.

(((())))

Batman swung to the next rooftop. He paused on the ledge and studied the city around them. There was nothing at east and southeast locations.

"We should check out the last location." Robin stated as he stopped next to him.

He shook his head. Something wasn't right. Where was Tim? He had left hours ago to retrieve Elizabeth, but there had been no contact since. He activated his com. "Red Robin, come in." Silence met his order. "Red Robin." He shared a glanced with Robin who scowled at him. He switched frequencies. "Alfred, I need you to activate the homing signal in Red Robin's suit."

"Certainly sir." Alfred answered. "He at Jackson's bar northeast from your location." And near the last site, Dick thought as his worry grew.

"Pennyworth." Robin spoke after he glanced at him again. "Send the Batmobile."

"It's on course, young sir." Alfred replied. "It should be at your location in two minutes."

He smiled at him. Perhaps, just perhaps, Damian was finally starting to see Tim as family. Robin glared at him before scowling and crossing his arms. "Don't bother reading into this, Grayson. Drake was bound to need saving, second rate that he is." It might need some several large nudges still.

(((())))

Five minutes ago the Joker had left. Tim glanced at the door. He had taken Jeannie with him. It didn't make sense. He hadn't hurt any of them. What was the Joker playing at?

"You lied." Elizabeth stated flatly.

He glanced at her. She was taking this remarkably well. She was sitting calmly in her chair. It was worrying him. "I didn't mean for this …" He pushed his chair back towards the table with the tools.

"Not that." She interrupted. "You're not injured."

Here is where it starts to backfire, Tim thought. He pushed his chair again. If he could get the scalpel he could get free. There had to be a trick somewhere. The Joker wouldn't make it that easy. "Is this really the time for this?" He questioned. But he had been expecting this. "No, I'm not."

She looked down at her arms and sighed. With a single yank the armrest of her chair broke and she ripped her arms free. Tim's eyes widened in shock. He wasn't shock about the strength, Dick warned him about her possibly being a Meta. But… He studied her as she quickly ripped the ropes from her ankles. She wasn't surprised. If fact, she seemed to be comfortable with it. Why?

She walked towards him and stopped before him. "Why?"

Questions for another day, he decided. He looked her in the eyes. "It was faked." He leaned back as she glared at him. How can she have a glare that rival Bruce's?

Several moments passed before she snorted. "Gathered that."

He raised an eyebrow. "Mind freeing me? I can finish the explanation." With a curt nod she ripped the ropes off. Standing he continued his tale. "Before I was attacked, I was contacted by Red Robin. This madman enemy of his, Anarky, I think it was. Though, he did refer him by another name, Ulys—something." Ulyssess Armstrong, he corrected in his mind as he walked towards the door. He studied it, looking for traps. There had to be one. "Anyways, this guy had been killing off those who had the possibility for being Robin. I was to be his next target." It would have been true if he hadn't faked his injury first.

"Lucky for you, boy mascot, obviously managed to prevent that." She replied as she crossed her arms.

"Boy mascot? Never mind." He shook his head. She was never going to let that go, was she? He glanced at the door again. He didn't see anything strange. "But, yeah, he managed to save me." But five died because of him. He tried the door handle. It was locked.

"Why pretend to still be injured?" She questioned as she nudged him aside.

To lead Vicki Vale away from their secrets, he answered in his mind as he stated aloud. "Red Robin surmised that unless I was out with a long-term injury that I would never really be off the list of possible Robins. Next time he might not be there to save me. He told me a little to make me understand just how serious it was. It may be inconvenient and a pain to deal with but when I think what could have happen… It's something I can live with." Or more like something that he had no choice but to live with it.

Elizabeth kicked at the door and it flew from its hinges. He spotted something flying out of the corner and tackled Elizabeth to the ground causing the darts to fly harmlessly over their head.

"Kids, these days." The Joker stated over the intercom. "Always in a hurry. Not the game I was going to start with…" The Joker paused before he laughed. "Who am I kidding? Time for good old fashion hide and seek. You two knuckleheads hide, I'll seek. One…"

Tim glanced at Elizabeth from his spot on the floor. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine." She pushed herself up and started to make her way to the door.

He stopped her with a hand on her arm. "Liz, if we get out of this alive…Please, don't tell anyone my secret. I know I probably broke your trust, but I do value your friendship greatly. However, if this gets out, it can put what little I have left of my family in danger."

She looked him straight in the eyes. "I won't tell." She gave his hand a slight squeeze and slowly started for the door again. "But while we're in the mood of sharing, where did you learn to fight?"

He chuckled and followed her to the door. "It's been a hobby of mine for years. I learned most of it from dojos and some from friends. But can you blame me for learning to fight when we live in Gotham?"

He stopped her from stepping outside and together they carefully peered around the corners. Tim took a step outside. The floor tile sunk down an inch. Crap. He glanced up and spotted the liquid coming towards him. He tensed and Elizabeth threw him across the room and dived to the side, barely dodging it. The ground sizzled as the acid ate at the floor.

"Oh and watch for traps!" The Joker warned, laughing. "Wouldn't want the game to end too soon. Three… four… "

Elizabeth glared at the ceiling. "I'm so going to kick his ass."

Tim glanced at her and frowned. "We need to get out of here."

"You might want to find mommy dearest first." The Joker commented. "I don't think she likes her game."

The cameras needed to go Tim decided as he pulled Elizabeth towards him and gestured to the right corridor. Slowly they made their way through the maze of hallways avoiding several traps until the tenth time they turned.

It was too quiet, Tim thought as he glanced over his shoulder. "Dammit, Liz." He was right. She was gone.

(((())))

Batman and Robin jumped out of the batmobile and onto the roof of Jackson's bar. Robin quickly made his way into the alley as Batman scanned the area around them. They weren't here. But… There in the corner was something concealed. Quickly he made his way over there and pulled it out. It was the Red Robin suit. Damn. There was no way Tim would have willingly left that.

Minutes later, Robin climbed back onto the roof. There were two darts in his hands. "They were taken."

"I know." He frowned. He activated the com again. "Alfred, Tim had placed a tracker bug on Elizabeth. I need the location."

"Of course, sir." Hopefully they weren't too late.

(((())))

Carefully, Elizabeth stepped around the corner. She hopped Tim would be alright, but he seemed to handle himself pretty well. Inside the room was the Joker. He was standing on the other side of the room behind a table with a laptop sitting on it.

He grinned at her. "Bad daughter, you're supposed to be hiding."

She shrugged. "Never cared much about hiding." She reached underneath her shirt and grabbed Red Robin's throwing star from the small of her back. She pulled it out and twirled it around.

The Joker cocked his head to the side. "Mmm apparently, I should have searched you." He shrugged as his grin grew. "Where did you get that?"

"Souvenir." She replied as she took several more steps into the room.

"Good daughter." He crackled as he pulled several card like objects out of his pockets.

"I'm not your daughter." She threw the throwing star at him. The fight was on.

(((())))

Tim could hear the clashes of conflict as he swiftly made his way through the corridor. Darting in the open doorway he paused a moment to take in the situation. Joker and Elizabeth were fighting in the middle of the room. Elizabeth dunked one of the Joker's punches and countered with a side kick. The Joker flew several feet before he picked himself up and ran to the other side of the only table in the room laughing.

Elizabeth had a few cuts on her upper arms and a burn on her right leg but seemed otherwise fine. The Joker was worse off. He was favoring his right side. Blood was dripping from his nose and mouth. Tim shook his head confused. Elizabeth was winning against the Joker. How? How did she know how to fight at this level?

Elizabeth kicked the table forcing it to fly towards the Joker. The laptop and the three knifes clashed to the floor. The Joker's eyes widened and he dived sharply to the right to avoid it. Dick was right about one thing, Tim thought as he shook his head. She was certainly someone you didn't want angry at you.

The Joker reached into his jacket and pulled out a gun. Quickly Tim glanced at the floor around him. There were several broken chair pieces and three feet to his left was his birdarang. He ran towards it. He threw himself in to a roll, grabbed his weapon, and hurled it as he came up. It pierced the Joker's hand, forcing him to drop his weapon.

Elizabeth grabbed the knife of the floor. She tackled the Joker and pinned his arms to the floor with one hand while she held the knife to the Joker's neck.

Crap.

(((())))

Batman and Robin swiftly made their way through the corridors of the building. Elizabeth tracker signal was a little to their left. As they passed an open door on their right Batman froze and glanced inside.

There was a woman; he assumed was Jeannie, gagged and tied to a chair. Below the chair was a canister with a timer on it. There was forty seconds left. He ran into the room with Robin following at his heels. He scanned the area quickly for traps before using a batarang and slicing through the ropes on her right as Robin took care of the left. He lifted her into his arms and darted out of the door towards the way they entered.

He and Robin shot a grappling line and swung up towards the window as the timer hit zero. He glanced back and saw the green like gas spilling into the hallway. Not an explosive but just as deadly.

They carefully made their way to the ground. As her feet hit the pavement, Jeannie ripped the gagged out of her mouth. "You have to find the boy that was captured with Elizabeth!"

"Don't worry Jeannie." He stated. "Everything will be alright."

She narrowed her eyes and grabbed his left arm. "No! You don't understand! He was going to force her choose who to save! Me or him! It'll snap her mind! You have to save them! Now!"

He nodded bristly and forced himself to ignore the dread building in his mind. He shot a grabbling line to the window again while slipping on a mask. Robin followed his example.

His brother was good. He was well trained. He just prayed that it was enough. And if he wasn't, the Joker would pay.

(((())))

"Liz, don't!" Tim yelled as he stopped a few feet from them. "You don't want to do this."

She kept the knife pressed steadily at the Joker's neck. He was grinning at her. She glared at him angrily. He was no different from a vampire. "He won't stop." No, he was worse than a vampire.

"But could you live with having blood on your hands?" Tim questioned as he slowly made his way towards her.

"Don't come closer, Tim." She ordered. "I doubt he is out of tricks. I don't want you hurt."

"Then don't do this, Liz." Tim countered as he paused in his movement. "If I lose you to this I will be hurt. Don't you see? This is what he wants!"

The Joker smirked. "Do it!" He pushed his neck towards the knife and she pulled it back slightly. "Is someone scared? Did I miss anyone?"

She glared and pushed the knife back towards him causing a small cut on his neck. "Shut up."

She heard several footsteps coming towards her before they stopped. "Liz, please, he's not worth it." Tim pleaded. She glanced out of the corner of her eyes and spotted Batman standing next to Tim with a hand on his shoulder. To her left was Robin.

Robin crossed his arms. "A sword would be better suited."

She snorted as Batman and Tim yelled in unison. "Robin!"

"I think I like him." The Joker whispered with a grin.

Batman took two steps towards her and then stopped as they starred at each other for several moments before he nodded and stepped back. "Do it."

Joker's and Robin's mouth dropped opened in shock. Tim shook his head and tried to move past him. He glared at him when Batman stopped him. "Let go." Tim growled.

Batman shook his head and looked back at Elizabeth. "He put you through Hell. I get it. So go ahead." He yanked Tim back when he tried to go for Elizabeth again and then duck a punch. He glared at Tim before turning back to Elizabeth. "If that is that type of person you are. Then you'll truly be his daughter and he would have won. Your freedom would be lost. Is that what you want? Would your parents want that?"

She glared at him. She was not the bastard's daughter. Never. She looked back at the Joker. She hated him. She glanced at Batman again. "Should he escape and kill again?"

Tim glanced sharply at her. She refused to look at him. Batman took a couple more steps towards her. "Then the blood falls on my hands."

She turned away. For several moments she glared at the Joker. Then swiftly she flipped the knife around and slammed the handle down onto the Joker's temple, pulling her strength at the last moment.

As the Joker fell limp she rose from her crouch and faced Batman. She held out the knife. "Thank you." He replied as he took the weapon.

She grabbed his wrist and stopped him from turning away from her. "I'm not done." Once Batman turned back towards her she continued. "One day, if I have a family again and he goes after them. I won't stay my hand again. Do you understand me?"

"I do. It won't come to that." He replied.

She snorted. "I doubt that." She wrapped her arms around her waist and looked around the room before pausing at the discarded throwing star on the floor near the Joker. "Where's boy mascot?"

"Boy mascot?" Batman questioned.

Elizabeth raised an eyebrow. "My stalker of late, Red Robin."

Robin paused in his securing the Joker and smirked at Tim as Batman answered "He's busy on another case."

"Another case…" Elizabeth repeated and shook her head. "What a time to get over his obsession." She glanced around the room and stopped and stared at Tim before returning her gaze to the throwing star. Or did he? How did Tim find her in that alley? She had half expected for Red Robin to show up. But he never did. The fake injury… The fighting skills… The reflexes….The throw…

Weren't they around the same height? And didn't Tim appear at her school after her room was search? He was definitely too calm for the situation. She never figured out how Red Robin planted those bugs things on her, but if he was Tim there would have been plenty of opportunity. And why didn't Tim go back to his old school to finish his senior year?

Was she grasping for straws? She had no proof. This could all be coincidence. Really. And leprechauns could be dancing in the streets come morning. She frowned and shook her head. This could wait. She walked towards Tim and gestured to Batman and Robin. "I'm guessing they already know."

"Liz?" Tim questioned confused. If he was Red Robin, he was one heck of a good actor.

She wrapped an arm around Tim's waist. "Lean. You don't have your crutches. I doubt you want your secret blown wide open due to a stupid mistake. I can hear the police sirens. Now lean."

Tim smiled and carefully leaned against her. "Thanks Liz."

"Yeah yeah." She paused in her walking and glanced at him. "You call that leaning? Can you put some of your weight against me? Nobody is going to be fooled if I'm not having any problems at all in helping you out."

"I don't want to crush you." Tim argued, fighting a smirk.

She glared at him. "I could bench press you. Lean."

(((())))

"This just in the Joker has been recaptured by GCPD. They had found three victims at the scene of the crime and they seem to be in good health…"

"Well. Well." Nick smiled. He glanced up at the TV as the news continued. "Look like she survived after all." He cocked his head to the side, causing his dark brown bangs to fall into his eyes. In the background, there was Tim being supported by Elizabeth as they headed towards the ambulance. "Did he try to protect her?" He leaned back in his seat on the couch. "Well Miss Winters, Mr. Drake-Wayne, you two, just became prime candidates."

He stood as the phone ringed and quickly answered it. "Nick Shadoway."

"She's fading. We need two sacrifices before the end of the year." The other person stated his voice deep.

Nick smiled as he moved to the left wall of his living room. He pulled back a hidden switch causing a small part of the wall to slide to the side and revealed a hidden cabinet. "I found them. They have surpassed several hardships. Their souls should supply enough fuel to sustain her." From the second drawer he pulled out two folders.

"All agents are to be on the lookout for a new chosen."

"But we have all the potentials of the line." Nick argued, tossing the papers to the table. "We control who is chosen!"

"A new line has been started we know not how, but our line no longer responds to the call."

He shook his head. "Then the predictions of old are coming true? Can the Priests not find the head of the new line?"

"Their sight is block by a symbol, a circle emblem of a golden bird head on a black background."

"The heir." Nick whispered as he grabbed the laptop sitting on of the cabinet before concealing it again.

"The heir is to be killed on sight. He cannot become aware. He cannot be allowed to interfere."

"Why is the heir so feared?" He questioned, confused. He sat his computer down and turned it on. "He has no mystic powers unlike the Chosen."

"The last one, his plans nearly destroyed us. I will not give this new one the chance to do the same. The new line must come under our control or all our plans will be for nothing."

Nick punched a few commands into the computer. "I will see it done."

(((())))

Elizabeth stared out of the car's window. She could see the sun starting to rise, casting different hues of color. Four hours had passed since they had been taken to the hospital. Both she and Tim had been questioned by the Police Commissioner briefly after they had been treated for their wounds. She smiled slightly, before it faded. She might actually had found a cop that she possible get alone with. He had been very kind.

She sighed and glanced at Tim from the corner of her eyes. She really didn't know what to make of him. He had secrets. A lot of them. She was pretty sure she only scratched the surface. There was only one doctor that was allowed to treat him. The doctor name was Leslie Thompkins. Seemed like a nice lady. But since she didn't drill Tim about the lack of a back injury, she was probably in on the secrets.

The car stopped and she closed her eyes. She really didn't know what she was going to do. She wasn't going to depend on Tim's support forever. She needed to get a job. She had to find a place to live. And that was if she didn't have to deal with the state. She wasn't of age just yet.

Alfred opened the door and she glanced at him. She smiled briefly. "Thanks Alfred."

"You're quite welcome, Miss Elizabeth." Alfred replied.

She exited the car and walked up the steps to the entrance of Tim's apartment. She leaned against the wall as Tim made his way towards her using the crutches that the hospital gave him. She frowned. He was a really good actor. Even now she had to remind herself that he didn't have a back wound.

Tim unlocked the door and gestured for her to enter. She took one step inside and froze in shook. "Mom? David?" It couldn't be, she thought as she stared at her parents standing in the leaving room. Batman stood behind her parents by the window. He nodded at her.

Joyce took a step forward. "Elizabeth…"

A tear slid down her face. "Oh god…" She lifted a hand briefly to her mouth. "Mom. Mommy." She ran forward and pulled her mother into a tight hug. "You're alive." She pulled back briefly and glanced at David before pulling him into the hug as well, relieved at seeing them alive. "You're here. Really here."

She pulled out of the hug again and glanced around. Batman was gone. She didn't even hear him leave. She frowned for a moment. She really needed to up her training. But that could wait. She spotted Tim leaning against the far wall watching them with a small smile on his face.

She shook her head and turned back towards her parents. "I need to do something, real quick. I'll be back."

Joyce glanced behind Elizabeth at Tim and smiled, before teasing. "Do I need to get David started on the background check?"

"Mom!" She exclaimed, laughing. "Not yet. We're just friends." She turned away and made her way towards Tim, stopping in front of him.

"I'm glad you got your parents back." He stated.

"So am I." Part of her felt like punching him. If her suspicions were right and he was Red Robin then he was in on the plan to fake her parents' death. It hurt.

She doubted the decision was made lightly. She placed a hand on Tim's cheek. It kept them alive. She could understand the decision. A choice between life and death, she would've chosen the same. She had before.

"Liz?" He asked, confusion coloring his face.

She could be wrong. There was no proof. She leaned forward and kissed Tim gently on the lips before pulling back. "Thank you." But it reminded her greatly of her past life. It was never easy to keep a secret. It could be very lonely. She knew that better than anyone.

He shook his head bewildered. "For what?"

She step back and smiled. "For being you." She would find the proof eventually. Right or wrong, she would know. She wasn't sure which one she wanted it to be. Besides, she could kick his ass the next time he played dress up.

(((())))

Tim watched from the window as the Winter family walked down the street towards the cab waiting for them. He was glad that Elizabeth could be happy again after everything that she had went through. But he really didn't understand her and there was a lot that wasn't adding up.

Dick exited from the door of his secret lair and stopped beside him. "Boy Mascot."

"Short Shorts." Tim countered

"She is safe now." Dick commented as he leaned against the wall.

He allowed the curtain to fall back into place and turned to face Dick. "From the Joker."

"The leads didn't pan out?" Dick asked as he crossed his arms.

"No." Tim sighed. "Elizabeth said that threat was over. That she would never try it again. But…" There had been no traces that he could find. It was frustrating.

Dick laid a hand on his shoulder and gave it a slight squeeze. "But it doesn't sit right."

Tim nodded. "The psychological attack that put her into the hospital could almost make scarecrow look like an amateur. Every direction I look in ends in a dead end."

"Are you positive that the attacker isn't dead?"

Tim nodded. "Fairly sure. Liz's not the greatest actor. She seemed shock and repelled by the question."

Dick gave Tim's shoulder another squeeze before he pulled his hand away. "All we can do is keep watch. If she makes a move, we'll catch her."

"Yeah." Tim replied as he walked towards the kitchen. "Now all I need to do is get some pig headed bullies to back off from her and everything will be fine for a while."

"Sounds like fun." Dick chuckled as he walked after him. "So, when are you going to ask her out?"

Tim briefly stumbled before spinning around. "Dick!" Brothers! He smirked as he countered. "Ask Barbara back out, yet?"

(((())))

Elizabeth stretched her arms above her head as she entered her parent's hotel room. They were going apartment hunting tomorrow. Strangely, she was looking forward to it. She walked up and gave her mom a hug from behind. "I love you."

Joyce twisted around and returned the hug. "I love you too, honey."

She pulled back and glanced briefly at David who was watching them with a smile on his face. "We need to talk and I'm pretty sure neither of you are going to like what I have to say."

"Elizabeth?" Joyce questioned as she followed her over to the beds. "What is it?"

"I have my powers back." She stated as she leaned back against the bed.

David pulled a chair over to them and sat down. "You mean your slayer powers."

She nodded. "I'm going to help fight crime."

"Elizabeth…" Joyce took a step towards her, shaking her head. "No. It's too dangerous."

"Hear me out." Elizabeth stated. "This is who I am. It doesn't matter whether I have powers or not. This is always who I'm going to be. I suck at staying on the sidelines. It something I haven't been able to do since I first became the slayer. And I'm alright with that." She leaned back on her hands and glanced at ceiling. "I was so tired at being the slayer at the end of my last life. I felt so alone even when I was surrounded by friends. At the end I more or less welcomed death. It was an escape."

David placed a hand on her knee. "Then why do you want to go back to that type of life?"

"It's different now. I don't have to shoulder the burden of defeating the big bads. I'm not the only one who can now." She smiled at him and shook her head. "The decision is mine to make. I'm not locked into this one path with an unavoidable end. I'm free and it made realized that I want to do this. I can make a difference. Not because I'm the slayer, but because of I'm me."

Joyce sat next to her on the bed and wrapped an arm around her shoulders. "We not going to talk you out of this, are we?"

"Nope." She replied, popping the p.

David sighed. "It's dangerous, Elizabeth."

"I know." Elizabeth agreed. "I have a lot to learn before I can do my part. I'm not going to rush in blindly or untrained. It would just get everyone killed. I may have my skills as a vampire slayer, but it's not going to be enough." She looked David straight in the eyes and smiled. "So watcher-mine, start teaching."


End file.
